InkedHeart
by Inkedheart Midnight
Summary: My life has always been boring up till now when the mare i cared about said she liked me but can i protect her from everything and find out what I am at the same time, I must follow the path of darkness to find the light so I can protect my family but with thing getting out of hoof can I do protect them and keep my calm learn who I am or will I fail, and die without knowing a thing
1. Chapter 1

**prolog.**

Hi my name is inked heart I'm a gray unicorn with a black and red mane with forest green eyes, and I live in a family of all Pegasus but I'm am blood related my great grand mare was a unicorn. I'm 17 and I don't have my cutie mark and I don't really care it will appear one day when I found it. I live with my parents in canterlot and my older sister and younger brother.

My sister Heartbeat she has a pink coat with a light purple and blue mane, she went to be a nurse she is 19 and she love to rub in my face that she has her cutie mark.

My younger brother Luneth, he is only 7 he joined the cutie mark crusaders to find his cutie mark. I tend to stay alone but I have friend I hangout with sometime. He has a blue coat with dark blue and light blue mane with blue eyes. you can say he is a blue pony

I was in school in Celestia school for gifted unicorn's I had a few friend but mostly other pony made fun of me for being a unicorn in a Pegasus family I hate that they made fun of my family.

I'm currently asleep but I though you should know a little about me, Also I'm currently having a nightmare.

I was pinned by somepony with a black in their coat and a sword in their hoof place over my heart. "I'm sorry ink." then they pierced my heart.

I shot up from my bed spooking my mom, she was looking at me and she was worried. "Are you okay you were screaming in your sleep again?" She asked sitting down next to me.

I gripped the covers and said. "Just another nightmare again I'm fine." She looked at me and bent my head down to kiss my horn, she only did that to show she loved me.

"That's the fourth one this week and it only Thursday also your friend are here to take you out for breakfast before school." She said letting me brush my teeth.

I brushed them and went outside, I had to block the sun until my eyes adjusted to the sun light and they were standing in front of me both worried. "Have a great day at school inky pow." My mom said.

I wished her good bye and we left for a café. "umm ink are you okay you look really bad?" Crystal flower asked.

She is a mare who is love to hangout with me and leaf but mainly me. She has a light aqua color with a pink and white mane with a beautiful green eyes.

"I'm fine just had a bad night of sleep is all." I said yawning. green leaf was my other friend is all green but her eyes which are brown.

"let something to eat and then off to school." Leaf said trying to cheer thing up.

We were at the café and now I was somewhat awake I had a tea that helps me get awake and a honey roll. "What do we have here two mare and a monster." Said a colt.

"Hey that not nice he is not a monster!" crystal said. He walked closer.

"Your right his mother is just a whore." I stood up and punched him in the muzzle and sent him flying across the street with magic and shouted." Don't you dare make fun of her!"

"Ink calm down." Crystal said as she and leaft both hugged me.

We all left and went to our school and their we saw the sigh that said. "Room 225 will have princess Celestia teach for a while after the murder of the teacher textbook last night." Our teacher was killed it was not something normal, I then felt somepony grab my tail. It was crystal she grabbed it with her tail, she was shaking a little. "Crystal hey." I hugged her this time and she started to cry into my shoulder.

We took her to the classroom and Princess Celestia saw she was crying and brought her a few tissues and gave her a hug. Crystal had the princesses hooves around her and she started to cry a little lighter.

"It is okay to be sad he was a great teacher but you have friend here to help you get through this." Princess said to her. She looked at me and leaf and came over to me and leaned on my chest.

"You're right they are and they alway will be because we are all best friend who love and will never leave each other." She said. Celestia smiled and she went up to the board and teach us for the day.

I took crystal out for dinner to try and cheer her up leaf had to go to work, I took her to a fine dinning. "Inky pow is this so nice." she said with a smile.

"I will only let you and my mom call me that but that is it just a name you can only call me when we are alone." I said.

We were enjoying dinner and having a great time we talked about a lot of thing and she wanted to know. "Ink do you like me as a mare friend?"

I looked at her and said. "What kinda question is that?" I was suprised.

"Because I don't want you to freak about this." She said leaning in and kissed me, I closed my eyes and brought her in closer.

when we pulled back I noticed my parent and sibling looking at us. "Eww Big brother kissed a mare." He fake gaged and my parents came up.

"Aww my inky pow first kiss." my mom said. My dad looked at her and tapped her shoulder and she realized she just said that out loud for others to hear.

I covered my muzzle in my hooves and then my sister came up to me and told me. "She is a keeper make sure she happy."

I looked at crystal smiled and asked. "Would you like to be my speical somepony?" I asked.

She smiled and said. "yes i would love be your special somepony."

I nuzzled up to her and we both nuzzled our nose and luneth started to gag again. "Eww you two need to stop being so lovey dovey." he said

"Luneth when you get my age you won't be saying that at all." I said. He looked at his cape and started to run around with it on.

I started to laugh and i looked at crystal she was laughing as well it was nice to finaly have life throw me something good and not bad.

**(The prolog is just a start the story will pick up on chapter one.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Ink in a family**

It has been two day after Crystal and I started going out I was at work walking up to her table, she always came in Saturday for lunch and Sunday for dinner.

"Hello miss Crystal and Miss leaf what can get you to drink?" I asked.

"Hi Inky pow." Crystal said.

"Inky pow?" Leaf said confused. "Does this mean you two are finally a thing now?" She asked

I smiled and took out my note pad and pen with my magic. "Yes we are and I take a sweet ice tea if that okay inky pow." She always smiled after she said that I feel like she was enjoying it too

"Me too." Leaf said.

I wrote them down and went to get them. When I got back I put the cups down and poured some tea in both the cups.

I placed down the pitcher and went to take their food order when two colts come up and put their hoove around them and said. "scram servant we ask for you when we need a good laugh."

I was beyond anger from that so i took his hoof off her shoulder and told him. "You can leave now unless you care to say your sorry and sit else where you and you friend can leave."

He stood up to try and scared me but it didn't work so he took the pitcher and poured it on my head and throw the pitcher on the ground smashing it. "Leave before this gets worse." He said.

I about to throw a hoof when crystal and leaf both helped me dry off and my manager came up with two guard and she said. "You two are now being forced to leave, I will not allow you to treat my trusted employes like they are nothing, so leave now or the guards are going to take you instand."

They both left and my manager came up and said. "You can take the day off take some time to cool off from that." I took her up on the offer and went home leaf and crystal were beside me talking.

When we got to my home i took a quick shower to get the stickly tea out of my mane. When I got out I had the towal around my neck and Crystal and Leaf where looking at a family photo album.

"Ink you were so cute when you were a foal." leaf said.

"Who said it was okay to go through my things." I said

"You're mom did." Crystal said. My mom sneak up on me and bumped into me.

"So you're still going to the evefree forest for the haunted house?" She asked.

"Yes i was going to make something for us all to eat and then we would go if that is still okay?" I asked.

"Just be careful okay." She said. I made us a lunch and got them the tea they wanted.

"Thank you." Leaf said giving me a bit.

"haha very funny enjoy your tea and lunch." I said. We ate kinda fast so we could go to the forest and so I could prove it not haunted.

We took the train to ponyville and walked to the forest, and straight to the house. At the front door we saw it was boarded up so I rammed it open in one ram and took the door with me.

"you broke the door." Leaf said angered

"Sorry my bad." I said. We explored but found nothing the girls went up stairs as i went to the basement. "hmm is that a sword?" I asked. There was something rusty in the door.

I took it out and heard a voice in my head. "You will use that to free me please hurry down stairs and set me free." I opened the door and ran down the stairs.

In the basement I saw a wolf Chained down so I went to look at the lockes and all but one of them were unlocked. I took them off but the one on her chest was still locked i grabbed the lock to see what kind of key it need.

But before i could I was standing over a lake in some place were there was no sky. Then a giant monster made of something black it looked like ink or slug raise from the water.

"So you are the brave warrior who will try to set Alyssa free I wish you luck but i will not go easy on you to make sure you are worthy to be her master." he said before he smack me and sent me flying away. I crashed on the ground head first and my head started to bleed.

"Damn i got blood in my eye it stinges." I said. I put the sword in my mouth to wield and charged him but he just slammed me to the ground and then smacked me and sent me flying again.

I spit up a bunch of blood into the lake and it disappered into the water and i stuggled to get up when i heard the voice again. "Please don't give up he may be stronger but you have more heart to win this fight."

I got to my hooves and the sword started to glow it shined so bright it blinded me for a few second but when I got my vision back the sword had changed to a pure black sword and it was easly for me to wield.

The creature then tried to slam down on my to try and finish me but he missed and I ran up his hoof and went to his head and ran through it with the sword out to slash through as well.

The creature drained into the water and all that was left was a key and I took it and unlocked the chain around Alyssa chest. She jumped on me and licked my face a couple time

But when she did all my wound disappered as well. "Congrats you are now Alyssa owner." Said the creature standing in front of us. "MY name is themalus I'm Alyssa Protector and you're now, I will keep you and you're loved ones safe." He bowed and we then went back at the house. I was still shocked so i went and got Crystal and Leaf and we were going back to my home.

"Ink whats wrong what happen?" Crystal asked. But then a pack of timber wolves appered and and one jumped at my face, I closed my eye but i never felt the impact of the wolf.

So I opened my eye and saw that Themalus had him by the mouth and Smashed it to pieces. "Master are you okay?" It asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Love for you family**

It was three months after I had got Alyssa and Themalus I had to explain to both my friends and family why I had a wolf with me and a creature calling me master.

**(Underline can mean two thing in the past or thing another view of a pony then Inkedheart.)**

"So let me get this straight you fought a creature and now it is protecting us all?" My mom said

"Yeah that about sums it up. But you all think I'm crazy right now if I knew how to summon him I would Themalus came here." I said.

Alyssa pawed at my side and said. "Say I summon thy themalus to aid me in my time of need." I was confused she can talk.

I repeated what she told me to say and he appeared from a thing of ink on the floor that came out of nowhere. "You asked for my help master?" He asked. 

My parent were shocked to see him. "I have a few question one what is Alyssa and how can she talk for a start?" I asked.

He looked at her and she wagged her tail. "She is a part of a sacred race called an Inkwolf they use to be many and now they are few, you came across her and freed her now she bound to you for life or till you releaser her."

It sounded like I was a bad guy in the last part when he spoke. "She is not slave she a friend you know that right?" I asked.

He looked at me and said. "It not for me to say and for the second question she can only talk to you and one your heart choices not your mind." 

Then Crystal blushed and said. "So that mean it choice me I heard he tell him how to summon you." 

"Then you have the ability to hear her." He bowed and disappeared.

It was strange but it was nice to know it choice her. "INKY POW LOOK OUT!" Then I was rammed by her. "I'm so sorry are you okay."

"I'm little dizzy but fine, why are you in such a hurry?" I asked. Then she hide behind me and two colt came up. "You two chasing you again?" I asked.

She shook her head and I stood up. Alyssa stay by her side as I talked to the two colts. "You two were you chasing a mare just now?" I asked.

They looked at me and said. "Yes don't get in our way she mocked us so we are going to teach her a lesson."

I punched him in his nose and he fell to the ground with a bloody nose, His friend tried to hit me but Crystal throw a plant at him and it shattered on his head.

They both ran away and I turned around and she had another plant in her hoof. "Really a plant?" I asked.

"It work did it." She said. I helped her up and we went to the school were my brother goes to.

"Inkedheart I'm right here brother!" He shouted as we walked up. My school had to the day off and we were going to help the young one at his school. They were at recess and he was trying something reckless again.

"Midnight Luneth don't you dare jump out of the roof with your wings tied!" I yelled at him. He knew he was in trouble because I used his full name my sister and I both have midnight as well for our father.

"I was going to untie them as I jumped to see if I'm a master of knots." He starting to jump. I grabbed him with my magic and put him on the ground.

"No jumping off the roof luneth." I said. He looked down and was sad.

"Sorry big brother I'll just sit here." and he plopped on the ground. I picked him up and put him on my back.

"your not in trouble just be safe okay your still young you'll find your talent when you know it is your special talent. Look I still have not found my talent and I'm almost an adult." I said.

He smiled and went to go play with his crusaders friends. "That a big brother who cares." crystal said.

I kissed her and said. "And I'm going to be here for you too, when and where you need me." She blushed and she put her tail in between her hooves. She is a shy mare and it cute.

"Are you two here to help." A teacher said walking up. It was luneths teacher Miss Cheerilee and she knew who I was. "Oh Inkedheart and Crystal Flower it so nice for you to help us out here."

we were talking with the teacher when Crystal tripped on something a took me with her, but then Luneth and his friend throw a net over us. "Yes we caught them so we can be bounty hunters." Luneth said.

All I did was stand and throw the net off us, I helped Crystal up and said. "Luneth you and I are going to have a talk when we get home but now you need to get to class." He looked disheartened and went to his classroom.

"I'm so sorry he has been acting out a lot lately." Miss Cheerilee said.

"When did this start happing?"I asked.

"Three month ago he started acting out like something happened?" She said confused.

"I think I should talk to him." I said. I went inside and got him and took him to the swings and pushed him. "So you have been acting out I hear why?" I asked.

He didn't respound right away it took some time but he finaly said. "You and crystal have been hanging out a lot lately and we have not been I just want MY brother back, and then you got Alyssa too and that has some of your time and were is the time for me."

I knew it was that and I should have made time for him. "I have a idea how about we go and do something tonight just us two?" I asked.

He turned around in the swing and said. "REALLY JUST US." I shook my head yes and he was very happy.

"Also I won't tell mom or dad you have been acting out okay." I said. He smiled and we went back to the classroom. He showed me the project he was working on. It need magic from a unicorn and he was hoping i could help him on the day he presents it. "I would love to help you."

It was nice that even though i live in a whole family of pegasus they still make sure I'm a help and happy, and sometime i need reminding of that.

I looked up just to get hit with a blast of water from the sink. Luneth was laugh because he did it and I returned the favor by using magic and spraying him as well. The teacher was glaring at us but that was okay because Luneth was having fun and that made me happy.

After school we walk Crystal home and the went back to our home and I got on a nice coat. He put on one of the scarfs his friend Sweetie Belle made him, (p.s. he more blind on the part were she like him then i was with Crystal.)

He was ready I first took him to the movies to see anything he wanted and he choice a movie about a knight and wizard who fough for a princess, he was only instrested in the fight sence with the wizard and knight. I then took him for dinner to my work place he loves it there.

"Hello how many for today?" My manager asked. Luneth gave her a silly look and she returned it with one of her own. She took us to our table and rusled Luneths mane and then went to greet others at the door.

Silver plate a waitress came up and said. "Hi ink I see you are here with you little brother want can i get you two to drink?" She asked.

"I will take milk please." Luneth said.

"sweet tea please." I said. She wrote them both down and went to get them. "Luneth are you having fun?" I asked.

"I am I'm happy we got to spend some time togther after so long." He said. Then our drink's were set on the table.

"Do you two know what you would like to eat tonight?" She asked.

"Can i get the mac and cheeses please." Luneth alway got that here.

"I would like noddles with a side salda please." She smiled after she wrote it down and left to put in the order. It was nice to be spending time with my little brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 The truth.**

Luneth stopped acting out after we hanged out that day, he and I have been hanging out and i still hang out with my special mare as well. He sometime liked to join in one of Crystal and I Actives. My mom and dad have been acting weird lately around me from some reason but won't tell me why.

I was only with Alyssa right now everypony else was out I had the day off from work and I was going to relax, Alyssa looked at me and asked. "So what is that thing on the table I kinda want to chow on it?"

I look and it was the ball Luneth got for her. I gave it to her and then I heard my mother and sister outside yelling.

"Why are you not telling him!" My sister shouted.

"He may not take it well, this is over I'm the mother and my word is last so stop it."

They both came in and my mom went to the kitchen. "Ink crystal is on her way for her birthday date." Heart said.

"Thanks I'll be upstairs if you need me." I went up stairs and got on my outfit and then I couldn't find my tie anywhere. "Mom have you seen my tie!" I shouted down.

She came upstairs with it and tied it around my neck for me. "You're seem very happy for her birthday." She said.

"It a special day for her I want it to be the best day for her." I said.

My mom let me go but it was strange she seem sad that I was leaving. "Do you want me to stay?" I asked

She looked down and said. "Kind of but it is not up to me you have fun tonight." She was off and it was noticeable.

I went to meet crystal and she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"It strange my mother is acting weird around me now." I said.

Crystal looked at me and said. "Do you want to keep an eye on her or..." I stopped her.

"It your birthday I want to make it your best birthday yet." I took her hoof and we went to the silver plate. That were I work and I had a surprise their as well.

"It look empty tonight?" She said confused.

I took her in and the lights were out and I guided her to the dinning hall. Then the light turned on and everypony said. "Surprise!"

She jumped a little and then smiled. "It a surprise party." She said. I was at her side and she nuzzled up on me.

"Of course I wanted it to be special so I made it special." She was blushing and smiling.

She had a great time there and it was with her close friends and family. I saw my mom she was talking with my father and he suddenly got very surprised. It was strange that they wouldn't tell me.

I ignored it and went to the stage and said into the microphone. "Everypony we are here to celebrate Crystal Flowers 17th birthday she is a mare who is everything to us we all love her and want her to be happy and nothing less." I said. She tried to hide her face in her hooves she was blushing heavily.

I went over to her and took her hoof and kissed her. She was still blushing but she was fine with it now. "Thank inky pow."

I didn't mind that she called me that this time. We all stayed till 2 a.m. then we started to head home. She came home with me,

I stopped her and gave her the ruby necklace I got for her, she opened it and looked at me. "You shouldn't this must have cost you a lot." She said.

"I was saving my bits for your birthday present so it was what I wanted to buy anyway." I said. She yawned and put it back in it case and I picked her up.

"Wahh what are you doing?" She asked. I just walked home and she realized i was just taking her home.

Back home she wanted down on the ground and I put her on the ground she call Alyssa and we went upstairs. Alyssa looked at us and asked. "Are you two going to mate?"

It caught us both off guard and Crystal looked down and I said. "Alyssa that not a question you should be asking us." I said.

Crystal took my hoof and just lend on me. "Is something wrong?" I asked. A tear fell off her face and I then hugged her.

"It nice to finaly have a colt who love me like you do." She said. Alyssa jumped up and licked her face to try and cheer her up.

"I will always stay by your side and keep you safe my love." I said. I was worried I need to find more out about this power i got and what a Ink wolf is?

She yawned once again but she wanted to give me a gift. "You don't have to give me anything it is your birthday not my birthday." I said. She smiled and whipsered in my ear the gift. I blushed instanly.

**(I will not type what happen you may know all ready.)**

In the morning i was the first to wake up and she looked peaceful I was going to start breakfest for my family or try before my mom woke up but she had my her hooves locked behind my back and was not going to let down.

I waited for her to wake up but I fell back to sleep before that and she wake me up. "Morning Inky pow." She said with a smile on her face.

We went down stair and both my parent were sitting at the table and my brother and sister were not home. "Where are luneth and Heartbeat?" I asked.

My father stood up and said. "We sent them to get breakfeast as we talked." He was not joking around at all.

"Whats wrong has something happened?" I asked.

My mom was the first to answer. "We didn't know how to tell you but two new unicorns are joining the family."

"Wait you're pregnent." I said.

"Yes she is but that only one here take a look at this." He said, he gave me a paper. It said.

"Adoption paper, Name of pony: Crystal Flower, Age: 17, Birthday: March 25, Gender: mare." It was sighed by both my parents. Crystal put her hoof to her mouth and tear formed again.

"Welcome to the family Crystal." my dad said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter** 4 A mistake in ink**

**(some readers have been confused about the adoption thing this may help.)**

"Wait that mean she my sister now." I said

My mom and dad laughed and my mom said. "We saw how happy she make you and how happy you make her so we adopted her yes she is your sister but you can still date her inky pow."

She smiled and hugged me. "yes I'm a orphan my father and mother gave me up at the age of five and I got put in that home at six they never adopted me but now I have a real family, and it is with my special colt." She then felt very nervous.

Luneth and Heartbeat came back and luneth had one of my coats on. "Ink luneth ripped your coat." She walked pass me and put the food on the table, I looked and it had been ripped down the middle on the bottom.

"Please don't be mad at me, we can still go to the park today right?" I messed up his mane and he looked up at me.

"Of course we can but I think crystal should go with we need to pick her stuff up any way." I said. He made a funny face at crystal and flew onto my back.

"Right but he is going to spend more time with me today okay." She got a weird look like she was a little scared.

"Okay." She tried to back up but tripped. I grabbed her hoof so she didn't fall. "Thanks."

We ate our breakfast and went to get ready. "Wait which room will I be sleeping in?" Crystal asked.

My mom was behind us and she said. "In inks room till we clear the room out next to his."

I got ready and took luneth a coat that he can rip but in hope he doesn't. We went to the park and he went straight to the swings. I pushed him for about half an hour when Crystal pointed something out. "Ink look what is that?"

I looked to see a yellow protector standing there, just then themalus came up and let out a ear piercing screech. I took luneth and we let them fight.

We went to Crystal foster parents house and her foster parents were packing her stuff for her. " Crystal honey i'm so happy for you." Her foster mother said.

He father took me to her room to grab the rest of her stuff. "You are going to make sure she is safe and comfortable there right she may take a while to get comfortable to the her new home?" Her foster father said.

"I will she means a lot to me but is there anything that will make her feel safe?" I asked.

"Yes put some roses by her bed it helps her sleep and make her feel safe as well." He said giving me a three boxes and he took the rest two with him.

"I will any thing to make her feel safe." I said. we both went down and put the on the moving cart. We said goodbye and i carried the cart home, Crystal keeped asking me if it is too heavy or if needed help.

Back at her new home we unpacked her stuff and I had picked some roses up on the way home and put them in a vase of water for her. "Are those for her?" My mom asked.

"Yes it is to make her feel safe as she sleeps." I said. She smiled and kissed my horn.

"That great to hear that you want to make her feel safe here." she said.

Luneth and heartbeat were fighing downstairs, and we both went downstairs to stop them. When we got down there crystal didn't know what to do so i went over and put Luneth between my hooves snd he started to calm down.

"You two go to you room! Crystal just joined our family and you are being rude."My mom said.

They both went to their rooms. "Can we have some lunch?" Crystal asked?

"Of course honey." mom said,

"Thanks mom." she smiled after she said that. It was nice to see that she was happy here.

My dad came home from work and he was covered in both yellow and black ink. "I had to stop themalus and some other protector from fighting after they covered half the town in ink so we had to clean the whole town." dad said.

"Sorry dad the other one was going to attack us but i'm so sorry." I said. He sat down next to me and crystal.

"Dad you coat is covered can you please clean your coat it has a bad smell?" Crystal asked.

He stood up and went to take a shower. "You are such a canterlot pony that is for sure just like me." mom said.

She smiled and asked me for tea. "Of course i'll make some you some."

I made some tea and put it in a kettle and put it on the table. "wait a little bit it is hot." I said.

Alyssa came up to the table and said. "Can I get a treat."

I gave her a treat and then i heard Luneth came down the stairs and he ran up to the table.

"Brother i have awaa!" He tripped and hit the tablle sending the tea flying. It fell on Crystals head, she jumped up wiped the tea off her.

"Crystal hear let me help you." she stopped me and went up stairs and i heard the door close. "I'll be back i'm going to get her more roses." i said.

At the rose stand i bought a dozen and went back home but when i was in front of my house the fowl yellow protector appered and slashed my chest. I looked down and saw a bunch of blood falling down and i fell to the ground and couldn't move. Then i passed out from the wound and the lack of blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 A promise**

I was sitting in a hospital bed I couldn't move or talk but I could see and hear. Crystal was pacing the room but she hasn't noticed that i was awake.

My sister came in with a chart and noticed i was awake. "Brother you are awake, how are you feeling." I couldn't say anything but she knew why. Crystal came up and twisted our tails together, "He must till be in shock that's why he is not talking yet."

She looked at me and said. "I know you just woke up but you need to get some rest and when you wake up if you can call me or mom or even Little sis."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep and had a nightmare were i died and didn't survive the monsters attack. I shot up and screamed. My sister ran in and asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just a nightmare but at least i'm talking." I said. She wrote down on my chart.

"I'll get everyone else also you have been out for five days." she said giving me a glass of a red liquid. She told me when she got back what it was. "It is iron for your iron lose from the other day we want to make sure it is not low so please drink it." she said.

My whole family came in and green leaf was with them. "Inky pow how are you feeling?" mom asked.

"I'm fine now, can i go home soon I don't like being in hospitals." i said,

"Of course just let you big sis run some tests to make sure you are okay." mom said,

My sister did the test and she saw nothing wrong and had mom and dad sigh me out. I was taken home in a taxi and I didn't like it that much I don't she why my mother and sisters love it.

"I hate riding in a cab." I said. The cab driver looked up.

"You like to walk by my guess." He was not mad.

"Why not it fun and it helps the cab runners." Crystal said.

I looked away. "I just like to walk or run but with this injury I won't be able to for a while." I said kind of sad.

He stopped at our house and I jumped off, I gave him eight bit but it was only three a five bit tip. "Thanks for the ride have great day." I said going inside.

Crystal gave me a weird look and asked. "Are you okay you look a little sickle?" I plopped down on the couch and I looked at crystal.

"I'm fine I don't feel sick or much pain so I guess for now I'm fine." I said. She sat down next to me and I rolled onto my stomach. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me and said. "I just don't want to see you hurt is all is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"No it normal and fine, I want you to never get hurt ever." I said.

She smiled and laid her head on my back and said. "Please don't get hurt like that ever again."

"I promise I won't." I had my coat on from the day I was attacked but it was fixed and given back to me which meant it still had it in the pocket hopefully. I reached and it was but I didn't take it out I was going to wait a little longer.

I turned around and held her as we cuddled for a little bit till my family got home. "You two are so gross!" Lumeth said fake gaging again

It made us laugh he was young but one day he will understand but until then he is going to be alittle colt.

I looked at me mother and father and they both had worried looks on their faces. "I'm going to be fine don't worried." I said.

Crystal pulled out a notebook and gave it to me. "This is the notes from class for the four day you were out." Crystal said looking at me with a smile.

I looked through it quickly and saw it mainly had safety lessons on spell use and a few spells too. "Thanks." I said.

Then my father and mother came and Alyssa ran pass them and said. 'Ink are you okay I'm sorry I didn't protect you better."

I patted her head and said. "It okay you did your best." My dad gave mega book and it was called mystal book of forgotten creature's. I opened it and flipped to I and it was their Inkwolf.

"A creature that was once strong but now it hide to try and survive." I read a little out loud. Alyssa keep looking at it to read like she wanted to know more about herself. 'Alyssa how much do you know about your race?" I asked. She gave me a weird look and walked away. "Alyssa what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't remember anything from my past all I know is from when you set me free to now." She said.

"Don't worry we find more out together and I need to find out how to hide themalus and my power with him." I said.

Then themalus came up and said. "Sorry master I should have never let you get hurt." He was saddened by me getting hurt.

"Don't worried i'm fine now and that is what matters right." I said. He looked up bowed.

My father stopped him and said. "You need to tell me what was with you two for covering all of canterlot in ink."

"Hmm we were fighting and instead of bleeding blood we bleed ink that our battle got out of hoof'" he said.

Inky pow can I ask you something?" Crystal asked me.

"Anything." I said.

"Why did you leave the house in the first place?" She asked.

"To get two things some more roses and to something for later." I said.

"Oh you went to get me flowers, aww inky pow." She said. She leaned up and I gave her a gental kiss and luneth throw a spoon full of pudding at us and hit us both in the face.

I wiped it off crystals face and I looked at luneth playing dumb about just doing that. "You know luneth pudding is meant for eatting not throwing at ponies faces." I said.

I stood up and the little black box I had fell out and crystal picked it up. "Inky pow what is this?" She said opening it. She then knew what it was and covered her mouth. "Inky pow is this a wedding ring." She was suprised.

I took it and looked at her she was confused. "I was going to wait to give you this gift." I said. I took it out and gave it to her. "You know ask you to marry me but I guess it was spoiled." I said chuckling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 crystal gift.**

She was confused that I just asked her to marry me, she didn't answer for a little bit. "Yes I will." She said taking the ring and to look at it. I smiled and she asked if I could put it on her horn to see if iands.

"Sure, here you go." I said putting it on her horn. It was a perfect .t and she wanted to see it and went to a mirror and she saw the ring.

"It beautiful, but how much was it?" She asked. I blushed and remembered it was more them normal rings.

"It was over 2000 bits." I said. She was shocked to hear how much and so were my parents.

"What that is way too much." She said. She took it off and put it back in the box. "You have to take it back." She gave it back to me.

"Sorry I already bought it and it was costly but I don't care I got it for you." I said. She looked at it and smiled and looked at the ring for a little bit.

I was trying to relax a little but my mom and sister keep on asking he if I was okay. "Ink here let me get you some water or some to drink." My mom said heading into the kitchen.

"I' m fine really it nice to know you will help me when I need it but i 'm okay." I said. I was heading up stair when Crystal stopped me.

"Umm I got you a few books to read about mystal and native creatures in Equestria and a few book that I thought were neat and may be a good reading book to pass the time." She said.

"Okay I check some of them out." I said heading up stairs. I went in my room and saw that my whole bed was covered in books. "That is a lot of books." I said. I organized the book and laid down in my bed. Crystal came in looked at me for a little bit.

I looked at her and she had a few tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry don't mean to cry but you are back home and I finally a part of a family." She covered her face and cried, I got up and hugged her, she just held me and I stroked her mane as she cried she looked at me and said. "Inky pow." She then kissed me and I held her as she did.

She pulled back and she was blushing. "I'm happy that you asked me to marry you.?" She said.

"I love you and I wanted you to stay by myside." I said. I then felt a sharp pain and I instantly grabbed my chest.

"Mom, big sis came something wrong!" Crystal shouted. Both of them came running in.

"Ink are you okay what happen?" My mom asked. They picked me up and my sister had a some medicenc for me.

"Brother what's wrong?" She asked me. I looked up then felt something coming up, I covered my mouth but then a bunch of blood slipped through. "His heart arrhythmia is acting up again, mom when was the last time he had attack like this?" She asked giving me my heart medicen to take.

"Five month ago it was not that bad though." My mom said. Crystal was confused beyond confused.

"What is heart arrh... what was it?" She asked.

They laided me down in my bed. "Sweety it when his heart act out of rythm or stops it because of a electrical impulse in his heart are off and affect his heart from working right." She said. Crystal looked worried to a massive scale.

"I'm fine and I'm not going to leave my little flower petal." I said lifting my head.

"Flower petal I like that nickname but ink you have to rest okay?"

I looked up at the roof and said. "Okay I guess I'll turn in for the night." All three of them kissed my cheek but crystal who gave me I general kiss.

"Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning." Crystal said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep pretty fast.

Out in the hall my father wanted to talk my mom alone. "What's wrong?" She asked. 

"Alyssa gone she ran away." He said.

My mom was shocked. "What she ran away but she loyal to inky pow." She said.

"Don't tell him just act like she is at the spa or with heart." My dad said. He was thinking of what to say to me when I found out.  


"Midnight you know I can't lie to him." My mom said.

"I know but if he found out he would go and look for her and I know the first place he would look." He said.

"The everfree forest." My mom said realizing the danger.

"In his condition he could get hurt or even killed we can't tell him." He said. She knew it had to stay a secret until they found her.

In the morning crystal woke me up for school and i was not very excitied, i got out of bed and got ready for school. My mom gave me toast for a quick breakfest and she packed my lunch. "Thanks mom but i could have done it." I said.

She smiled and said. "I wanted to help my little inky pow for today he not fully 100% just yet." She pitched my cheek.

I kissed her cheek and said my goodbye's to my family before I left for school but I couldn't find Alyssa. "Mom where is Alyssa?" I asked.

She stood straight up and said. "She is with heartbeat." She then went upstairs and I didn't really think about it. I left for school, leaf was waiting outside for me.

"Most the pony in our class can wait to see you." We went straight to our class room and princess Celestia was there to teach us for today.

"Hello sir ink we are happy that you are back in our class. After hearing that you were injured I'm sorry me and my guard's should have killed those beast's when we had the chance." Princess celestia said.

"Hey don't blame yourself you did the best you could and I don't blame you." I said. She smiled and was happy to have heard me say that.

We went through the class and she taught us some healing magic it was small then larger amounts of healing. On my way home I was followed by silver crest she was a upper class mare and she and I were slight friends but she was scared about me when ideas hurt we talked but I held my special mare close the whole time.

At the home I went to Alyssa food bowl and water bowl and filled it for her and called her but she didn't came. "Alyssa came here please!" I yelled. She still didn't came, I ran upstairs and around the house but didn't find her. "Mom, dad where is Alyssa?" I asked. They stood frozen, they turned around and pointed to my room.

I went to crystal's and my room and I went to my bed and I put my head down. Crystal came in and my parents went to greet her as well. "You found her!" My mother yelled.

I went down stair and I was tackled by Alyssa the second I walked into the living room. "I found her in the park she was with big sis and she asked me to bring her home and feed her." I went over and snuggled with crystal and I took her upstairs. "Inky pow can i ..." I stopped her by kissing her and we both fell to the bed. "Inky pow what are you?" She blushed and didn't finish her sentence when I got off.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to knock you over." I said instantly. She saw I was blushing heavly and laid on top of me and then kissed me.

"No need to be sorry inky pow it natural for you to have needs and I have my some time but I can help you." She kissed me and did what I never thought she would act upon.

**(Skipping because I'm embrassed and proud not to write it. P.S. this is the end of the chapter sorry it took so long.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 the truth.**

We woke up the next day and went ddownstairs our parent were the only else awake and when they looked at us my dad chuckled and my mom blushed. "Good morning?" I sa confused.

"Morning by the way we heard you and crystal having fun from our room last night." My dad said. We both then got very embarrassed, crystal hide her face and I looked down, my mom took crystal and my dad wanted to talk to me. "Ink sit down lets talk." I took a seat next to him on the couch. "Son I want you to be happy but let hold back on the fun time with crystal." He said.

I was so embarrassed to be talking to my dad about thisbut I had to. "We didn't plan it, it just happened and we are not going to do it again." I said. We talked for a little nit long until luneth came crawling down the stair.

"Morning what's for breakfast?" He asked with his mane all messed up. I picked him up and we went to the table and I made him some pancakes with a small bowl of oak wheats. "Thanks big brother." He said.

Crystal and I went to my mom and dad work at the castle, my dad told me to take my ink black sword with me. At the guard training room I was waiting for my father to return when one guard came up and said. "That is a nice sword custom made don't think it can match my steel though." He looked at my sword and I drew it.

"How about you two duel, I see it suites the moment for two of you to duel." My dad said walking in with a shield on his back with his sword at his side as well. We both went to the center of the room and drew our swords.

We waited till the clock struck 12:00 and then we charged each other and I had to block his shot and forced him back. Then I tried to strike the sword out of his hoof but missed and he pushed me back. We exchanged attack for three hour until we both were tried, we stood still for two minute and then he charged me one last time when I countered him attack and his sword went flying and I kicked his side and he collapsed to the ground.

My mom walked up and gave me a glass of tea and my dad walked up to her and asked. "Mrs. Nightfeather can you please get me a glass of tea as well." She looked at him and passed him and swung her tail under his chin.

"Of course sir Midnight Meteor I would love to get you some tea." She said. Crystal came in with another glass of tea and gave it to me she had a maid uniform on.

"Inky pow here I brought you glass to help you." She said. I took the glass and took a drink it was the second glass I drank for more energy. We stayed and did work for the whole day and on the way home my dad and mom were talking and crystal and I were trotting behind, but our parents were checking on us often.

Back at home Alyssa was waiting at the door for us, she was waging her tail. My dad unlocked the door and we went inside, Alyssa came with us she keep following crystal and when she sat down Alyssa laid her head on her lap. It confused us but Alyssa didn't say a thing all day. She stayed by crystal left side at dinner she asked if I could move her food bowl to her side so I did.

We finished dinner and we went upstairs of course Alyssa followed us next to crystal. I read as they played i found a book something in a book that said. "An inkwolf will stay by their masters side till death or if the master released the Inkwolf but they will stay at the master sacred rest grounds."

I looked at crystal and she had a big smile on her face and it was a cute smile, then she tossed a book at me and it hit me straight in the face. "Oww that hurt you know." I said. I looked at the title and of said. "Bestiary the knowledge of mystical creatures." I looked at crystal and said. "Maybe it is a good thing you throw this book at me but maybe next time just hand me the book to me it is less painful thought."

She chuckled and Alyssa did as well, I started to read and it had a whole chapter of Inkwolf and cubs as well. "Hmm Inkwolfs find a mate for life and have only three cubs one male and one female the third one maybe any of the two." I read out loud and continued as reading. "Inkwolf have a needed to protect a pregnant made from other threats. Is that true my mother pregnant?" I asked.

"She smiled and said. "Yes I can wait to see her little one is born." She looked at the window and yawned.

I put the book on my nightstand and got out of bed and went opened the window, it had started to rain and heavy it was a thunder storm and Alyssa must have felt uneasy. I pet over and stroked down Crystal spine and she stood straight up and she blushed.

"What was that for?" She asked. I then started to tickle her and she tried to stop me. My parent coming in is what stopped me they looked happy to see us being kids. "Mom dad is something wrong?" Crystal asked.

"No we are going to bed and wanted to tell you two." My mom said kissing our heads. I got up and hugged her and ok and noticed her stomach had started to grow. She was smiling and my dad hugged me after I hugged her.

We stayed up for a few more hours and goffed off, we went down stairs and luneth was still awake and so was heartbeat. "Came on luneth it time for bed and you know it." I said. He tried his, if I can't see him he can't see me trick. "Oh no where did he go oh I will never find him." I said slowly walking to him. He started to chuckle and that when I picked him up and tricked him.

"Stop it big brother okay I'll go to bed." He said laughing. We both went upstairs and I tucked into bed and he went to sleep. I made my way down stair shortly after and took a seat next to heart beat and crystal.

"Ink you do know that if mom has another colt it can have the same pupil defect as you." Heartbeat said. "Why do you hide it again I don't remember?" She asked.

"Pupil defect what's that?" She asked.

I looked down and said. "Its when my pupil is shaped different then normal and some times it changes the eye color as well but it changed to a darker green for me for me it is noticeable."

"But they are the same shape?" She said confused. I used the revers spell on my eye that I use every morning. "Aww you're eye it shaded like a heart that's so cute." She said.

I cover me face and heartbeat nuggled me and said. " you should go to bed tomorrow is going to be busy." I looked confused.

"But it Saturday." I got up and she didn't say anything. I went upstairs and laid down it was 11:48 random time but it was still late.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 A terrible fate.**

I woke up that morning and crystal was not next to or Alyssa, i went to the bathroom and took a shower. i went back to my room and looked out the window and saw a bright sunny day it was nice.

I went downstairs and everypony was downstairs and they all screamed. "Happy birthday!" it spooked me but it was okay.

I had forgotten that it was my birthday I saw Alyssa she was chasing her own tail and themalus was next to her watching her in confusion. "Thank everypony Truth be told i forgot it was my birthday." I said. Crystal ran pass me and to the bathroom.

"I guess she had to pee." Luneth said. I went and sat down next to heart and she looked at my eye.

"you didn't hide it today, why?" She asked.

"Everypony in the family know there is no point in hiding it, it just a was of magic energy." I said.

Crystal came back down and sat down next to me and said. " Sorry i was waiting and i was told to hold it by Luneth and wait for you before I could use the bathroom." She looked like a big problem was solved or something.

My mom put three plates down and my dad poured some juice for us it was like when we were filly again and they did this every morning. "Enjoy." they both said. It was nice.

I'm now 18 years old it was different now that i was an adult but i always thought as myself as a adult now it is true. "how does it feel to be a fully grown stallion?" Heart asked.

"Different it small but i feel different." I said. We looked and Luneth was at the table with my parent he was trying to explain something to them.

We went to the park after breakfast and Crystal was acting strange about something was wrong. I stopped her and asked. "What is it why are you acting off whats wrong?" I was concerned about her.

She sighed and said "i'm fine just a bad night of sleep is all I can't get the fact that the monster who put you in the emergency room." she started to cry.

I hugged her and said. "Please don't cry it okay i'm fine and Themalus is protecting us." Then Alyssa started to growl and a pony stopped and looked at us.

"So you are the other master that entered Canterlot sorry kid but nothing personal but i have to kill you." He said. He shot a ball of fire at my hooves and it blow up and sent me and crystal flying. I hit a tree and she slide across the ground and got covered in dust.

"Inkedheart run i hold him off." Crystal said.

"No but i can't let you." She could barely stand let alone fight. I went up and used a sleep spell and said. "Alyssa take her home I'll be fine alone just get her to safety." I put Crystal on her back and she ran home and fast. I looked at him and he was just some pony i didn't even know too.

" bold move but it just sighing you own death paper as well." he then throw a chain with a blade at the end i had never seen something like it before. He hit my side with it and it wasn't bad but it wasn't good.

"What is that?" I asked. I was on the defensive i didn't know he was armed with a strange weapon.

"It my special weapon that i got when i bested my inkwolf's protector." He said. He then brought his weapon back to him.

Themalus then appeared and the yellow protector did as well and the engaged in battle. "Wait you... Damn you, you the basterd owner who nearly killed me before." Then I drew my sword from no where, but it didn't really matter.

"A black protector and a black blade Shit!" He said angered. He tossed his weapon and I blocked it and ran and stroke his side. Some blood got on my face because I was wielding the sword in my mouth for the time being.

"Damn, I won't lose but I can't win this fight ether so the reasonable choice is to retreat for now." He sprinted off. I couldn't run after him because my wounds finally settled in and put my body in massive pain.

I was trying to walk home when parent came running. "Ink are you okay?" My mom asked.

"I'm fine how is crystal?" I asked.

They took me home and i went to her side and my sister was checking her stomach, She then looked at my mom and shook her head. "What wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing her stomach is fine and she will be awake soon." Alyssa came up to me and licked my side and my wound had disappeared.

I went downstairs where I was told to wait till she wakes up. My brother asked me to play with him outside. "Luneth I'm waiting for crystal to wake up"

Then she came downstairs holding her head she said. "I could go for some fresh air."

We all three went outside and Luneth's friends were there they knew that we were attacked. "Are you two okay?" Sweetie belle asked.

"Yes we are fine." Crystal asked. We went around town and looked around. I was looking at crystal making sure she was fine. She was walking funny on her back right hoof she must have twisted it.

We went back to the park and i was looking everywhere to make sure he was not there and it was safe for now. "Can we stop for a little while my hoof really hurts?" Crystal said. We stopped and I helped her to a tree and sat her in the shade.

"I'm sorry this was not what I wanted you birthday to be like and mostly not on this one it is your 18th birthday." Crystal said.

"Don't be sorry it not your fault you tried you best to make it something special, as long as you are safe it was the best one." i said kissing her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 A baby in the family.**

**"Sorry for the late update on the last chapter. my tablet broke and had wait for my computer to get back from repairs and now it back and ready to type on."**

Today was the big day the day a new foal joins our family. I had to wait outside the room as she gave birth my sister told me to wait with crystal and Luneth, crystal still had her limp it had only been two week it was bad she had to have a hoof brace to keep pressure on it.

"How is you hoof do you need and ice?" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I'm fine thanks." She had been really shy lately after that whole attack. She also doesn't want to leave my side but in theory she following but really i'm following her.

"When is our new foal going to be here i'm bored." Luneth asked.

"It not easy to give birth Luneth just be still and play with this." I gave him a set of cards. He played with until my sister came out.

"She done would you all like to see your new baby sister." She said. We went inside and my mom was holding her she was asleep.

Crystal looked so happy to see her we all were she was so young and had a good life ahead of her. "What's her name?" Crystal asked.

"Its Midnight light." My mom said. She had a light gray coat and a brown and black mane. She then yawned and opened her eyes. she had a beautiful blues eyes. "This is your new family, That your older brother and sister." She said pointing next to me and crystal. "that is you older sister and brother." She said pointing to heart and Luneth.

"Can I hold her" I asked. My mom gave her to me and she looked happy. "Hi there I'm InkedHeart your big brother, I'm never going to let anything happen to you." I said kissing her little forehead. She put her hoof on my head and tapped my horn. "You have one too." I said.

We held her until Heart had to take her to her bed for the time she is in here. "You two should go home you have school in the morning." My mom said.

"Oh but I want to stay with the foal." Crystal said. My mom gave her a look and she sighed. We took Luneth home and he was running most the time but we only walked.

"You have to run to keep up." He said.

"Crystal can't run I'm sorry but I have to stay by here side to make sure she doesn't push herself or get hurt any more." I said. She gave me a glare and I just smiled.

"I can protect myself thank for asking." She seemed kind of mad.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I don't want to see you hurt and your hoof it was hurt because of me and I can't get that out of my head it was my fault and I never want to get you hurt ever again." I said.

She stopped and looked at the ground and said. "I know but I want to be of some help." She started walking again and Luneth was confused. When we got home she laid on the coach and put up her hoof.

I got some ice and put it carefully on it and she flinched at first because she didn't know what was happening and then she relaxed again. "Thank and I'm sorry I didn't mean to lose my temper." She said.

"You are always so came what wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me and said with tears in her eyes. "It because I can't help against other owners and I'm too shy to help as well."

I put my hoof on her cheek and wiped away a few tears and said. "Then let me be your bravery I will protect you from the bad pony that are just like him." I said. She was shocked to hear me say that.

"Big brother can we play now?" He said. I looked at him and crystal said I could and I went over and he had a board game I took it to the table so all three of us could play. "I want to be the blue piece."

"I'll be the pink one." Crystal said. I grabbed the gray one. I remember this game it was one that our whole family use to play together Luneth loved it a lot. I picked up the dice and tossed it and got a 1 and 3. "4." Crystal said.

I moved four space's ahead and hit a question marker, Luneth grabbed one and asked. "Who was your first kiss and crush?"

"Both are the same Crystal, She was the only mare i loved out of my family." I said. She started to smile.

"Really?" She asked. I looked at her and kissed her gently on her cheek and shook my head yes. "That great to hear!" She said.

"By the way you remember the question is a two way street, now you have to answer."

"I never kissed a mare that is gross." He said. "But i do like one pony." He turned his head away."

"Really! Who is it?" Crystal asked.

"I know it sweetie belle." I said. He looked at me shocked and was surprise i knew.

"So what if i do?" He said blushing.

We played the game and in the end Luneth won by a lucky roll, We put him to bed and went to sleep ourselves. In the morning our parents were back and so was little light, I found her under the table and her hooves around Alyssa. "Who is this foal?" She asked

"That my new sister her name is midnight light and she is still young so be easy if you two play okay." I said. She barked which is her yes most the times.

She looked at me and saw my different eye and put her hoof on my left eye. "Yes i know it different then the other." I said laying on the ground. "Mom how do you feel?" I asked.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." She said put something on the table but i couldn't see because i was under it.

we played a little until everypony was awoke and breakfast was done we ate and I helped feed my little sister. "Thank but i could have done that." My mom said.

"You need to eat and refresh your strength and I need to help all I can." I said.

My dad had to leave for work and he kissed little light on her head and messed up my all ready messy mane even more. It was nice having a foal in the house she brought hope and happiness any were she was it was something our family needed.

**(That it the end and the baby is finally born, I hope you liked it and will try to post the next chapter.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 A wedding realm.**

I had been a month since I proposed to crystal and we deiced to start planning our big day, she was super happy to I didn't know were to start but she knew were and everything else as well. I mainly just was there as the husband in this whole thing but that was okay it was her big day and I had literally no idea but I did help a little.

"How about this color?" Crystal asked. She showed us gray and light aqua flowers.

"Do you really want them?" I asked.

"As our coat colors yes i think it would be the best choice." She said.

Then a bunch of small piece of wedding cake for us to taste. "I'm shocked you let your eye stay as it is." Crystal said.

"Is that bad I thought it would be nice if I had my true eyes." I said.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "That is great to hear." She said.

We stayed there for four hours and got everything planned out. When we got home she wanted to take a nap. "Have a sweet dream." I said.

"You are not going to join me." She said.

My mom gave me light and said. "Take a small nap it her nap time as well so it would be good for you three."

"Okay i was going to help out with her in any was i could." I said. Light yawned an closed her eyes, it was cute. We all went to sleep and she laid on my head as pillow but it was okay she had a soft coat.

When I woke up she had moved into my hooves and crystal was holding onto my hooves like she was protecting her she looked like a mother. She woke up and she starts to blush.

"You look just like a mother and that is not a bad sight it actually you look pretty cute." I said.

We took her down stairs when she woke up so we could feed her. "Here is the bottle make sure she grab's the bottle you can't put in her mouth or she won't drink it she has to start and she let you know when she is done." Mom said.

I carefully put it near her mouth and she took it and started to drink. "See you look like a father already." Mom said. She went upstairs to take a shower and crystal and i were alone with Light.

"Ink i want to asked you something." She said a little nervous.

"What is it?" I asked. She looked down and then looked up.

"I wanted to know if we could have a foal of our own soon?" She asked

"W-what!?" I said shocked.

"Sorry." She said.

"No i was just caught off guard but we can talk about it before we go to bed and then get everything sorted out." i said

"Really!" She said perking up.

"Yeah of..." Then my brother slammed open the door and he was carrying one of his friends and the other two ran in.

"Big brother help sweetie belle she was hurt." He said. She was bleeding and out cold, I gave light to crystal and took sweetie belle and put her on the couch and her stomach had been sliced it was not to bad but we had to stop the bleeding.

"Luneth get me a small piece of metal, one of you go wake my mom and the other get a wet and dry rag with some water." They all three ran and i felt to see how deep it was and she flinched which meant she was still awake.

I was given everything i needed but my mom was still not down stairs. "Why did you need the metal?" Luneth asked.

I cleaned off her stomach and dried it and heated up the metal to a red hot point, then i had put her under with one of my spell in my sisters books. I breathed in and out then placed the burning hot metal on her wound and sealed it and I went to my sister room and grabbed her medical kit and when i got back downstairs my mom was checking her vital and nervous system and looked at me.

"You closed the wound that was risky you know." She said.

"Its better then letting her bleed out on the couch." I said. My mom took the kit and cleaned her wound off and we took her to the E.R. and saw that she got some proper care.

I went to my sister and she gave me a really bad glare and yelled. "What is wrong with you! You should have taken her straight here!"

"I didn't know how much blood she lost or how deep he wound was i acted on the spot don''t yell at me." I said.

A doctor came up and said. "If he didn't do that she would have not survived. We healed the wound so it will not appear as a scar when it finish healing we are greetful you helped, Thank you." He said

My sister went silent and she later said. "Sorry you did the right thing."

I went to see her she was awake and she looked tired. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Great thank for your help is Luneth here?" She asked. I let him through and he ran straight to her side. "Luneth thank for carrying me." She said.

"Who did this to you?" My dad asked.

"We don't know his name but he did say, "Ask the one with the wolf." and he throw this chain blade at me and sweetie belle got in the way." Luneth said.

"I got to go." I said. running out of the E.R. and the building and went to my home go my sword and Alyssa and went to around all around canter lot and found out were he lived.

"Are you sure, you want to release the wolf from the master control, do you even have any idea to." Alyssa said.

"No but i don't think i will like the way, He need's to either kill him best his protector or get him to release her." She said.

"I though killing him would be one." I said. We went inside the house and he was sitting on a chair like he was waiting for me.

"So you got the message good." He said. I throw a fire ball at him and it lite his house on fire. "What is you're problem this is my house!" He said angered.

"Oh is that going to be a problem." I said. Then Alyssa stood in a still form i looked and a Inkwolf was locked in a cage and it looked badly weak. "Get him out of here take him to my house and i handle this." She did so and then I charged him and slashed hoof so he couldn't use his weapon.

"Damn!" He said. I stepped back only to slabbed his left side and he fell to the ground. The house was falling around us and it was falling quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 A family Reunion.**

I was sitting in the waiting room when the nurse came out and said. "That two pony you saved today, congratulation your a hero."

I looked off and said quietly. "No i'm not a hero."

I went in the room and he looked at me and said. "Why did you save me?"

"Release your Inkwolf now." I said.

Her looked at me and said. "Why should I."

"Because I could have left you injured ass in the burning building to burn up." I said.

"Fine." He took his weapon and shattered it and said. "I release my Inkwolf to be free." He said.

I left and went home and Alyssa was cleaning the wolf and he was looking at her and he said confused. "Big sis." She looked at him and smiled.

I got him some food and water and he slowly approached me and I held out my hoof and he placed his head in my hoof. "It is okay, I'm never going to put you in the line of fire or hurt you." He looked at me and got a small smile.

"Ink this is my little brother." Alyssa said.

"Really we can keep him close to you till he can do things on his own." I said. She was really happy about that, and she went next to his side and sat down to keep him company.

I was waiting for my family to wake up it was only 5:47 a.m. It was because I had to wait for that pony to wake up. "So why are you just getting home? You said we were going to talk about the foal thing." She said walking.

"I'm sorry I had a rough night sit down we can talk right now." I said.

"Okay." She was half awake and it was noticeable because she sat down in the middle of the air and fell on the ground. I helped her up and took her to the sink and poured ice cold water on her head and she wake up. "Okay now we can talk." She said.

We sat on the couch and Alyssa and her brother sat next to me. "So we should be able to pay for the little one on our own mean i have a lot saved up for the wedding and after word and that could be the foal." i said.

"I have some saved up but it still a start." Crystal said.

"You two are talking about having a foal I'm not shocked at all." My mom said.

"MOM?" We both said.

"I was waiting at the stairs, would you two mind if i joined in." She asked.

"Okay." I said

"I don't think you two should worry about a foal right now wait till you are out of school and you are married." My mother said. She had a point we are not ready.

"I think she has a point we are not ready to have a foal right now i think we should wait." I said

She looked down and said. "I think you are right okay we can wait." I said.

Alyssa sat up and her brother did too. "Who is that wolf?" Crystal asked.

"That is another Inkwolf it is as so Alyssa's brother, we had taken him from his owner who was abusing him but there was only three way i was told to get rid of his ownership he release her, I best the wolf protector, or I kill him." I said.

"You didn't kill him!" My mom said worried.

"No he released him." I said. Alyssa started to paw at my side. "Whats wrong."

"I need to let you know my brothers color of wolf is well it not yellow, it is a light blue." Alyssa said.

"Wait so that means that the yellow owner and the him were working together." I said

"It seems so that mean we will most likely have a problem on our hoofs soon." She said.

Then here brother said something. " He was using my power to fuel the yellow one power to outmatch any pony who tries to get in his way" he looked really weak.

"I'll take him upstairs to rest." I said putting him on my back. I put him on my bed and put a blanket over him and Alyssa was behind me and she looked very sad. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I'm worried about him is all some pony need to be his master and you can't have two Inkwolfs." She said.

"Then I will be the master." We heard behind us. We turned around and crystal was standing there.

"NO! You can't I don't want you to be put in the battlefield and as his master you will be in the front line." I said

"But she is worthy and she don't even need to best his protector just get his permission at this point, we can't wait for the chain to show up or she has too." Alyssa said.

"Fine but you have to stay close to me at all time I don't want you getting hurt" I said.

She went up to him and she pet him head. "She want to be my master sis is she nice?" He asked

"Yes she is a great pony she is kind and loving she is shy but she won't let you get hurt also she can hear you." Alyssa said.

He put his head in her hoof and a blue light shined bright it blinded me and Crystal. "You are now my master."

She had a staff with a blue rose made out of metal on the top. "It will help with your magic and is blunt so you can hurt somepony if you want to." He said with a smile.

"See everything is going to be fine don't worry. What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Sky." He said putting his head down Alyssa went under the cover and snuggled up with her brother and they both fell asleep.

I went down stair and both my parent's were down there. "Good morning." My dad said.

"Morning how did you sleep?" I asked.

"Good why does crystal where did you get that staff?" He asked.

"She is now a owner of Sky a Inkwolf and the brother of Alyssa." I said. My mom dropped her cup and it shattered on the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 A Crystal flower.**

**(This chapter is going to be in the view of Crystal Flower to let everypony know what she think about everything that is happening. It will go back to ink next chapter.)**

I was standing next to mom and dad, after telling them what happen they were shocked and scared for me. "You have to be careful now this is not... well it dangerous." my mom said.

"I know but i only doing i to help Ink, I may not be strong but I can support him with magic if needed." I said

"Stop it was her choice to be Sky's master so she is now a part of this more than ever and I don't like it but it was her choice and I will support her for it and make sure she is safe." Ink said. After everything calmed down we sat down for breakfast and it felt like everything was normal.

"Inky pow is it hard being a master?" I asked.

He looked at me and said. "No and don't think like you own him but think of him as family." He said. I didn't know what to do this was all a big unknown to all of us but ink knew the most out of all of us.

"Ink were is your sword?" I asked. He raised his hoof and it appeared out of no where.

"I can summon it no matter where it is but it takes a lot of magic energy it take me till a few days ago just to get the hang of it." He said. I felt a little hoof patting at my tail so i looked down and little light was playing with my tail.

"How cute, she is playing with my tail." I said. She looked up at me and sat on the ground and just looked at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"I think she want you to pick her up." Mom said. I lifted her and put her in my lap and she started to smile and giggle. "See that all she wanted."

"Are you two stuff packed for school today?" Dad asked.

"Yes my stuff and ink are packed by the door i got everything ready for today." I said. Light then grabbed my spoon and swung it around. "You use it like this." I picked some yogurt and she wanted to eat it. so I carefully placed it in her mouth and she bite down on it and I carefully removed the spoon from her mouth and she was shocked at the taste

"Eat fast the cab should be here soon?" Mom said. we finished just in time for the cab to ride up and we grabbed our backpacks and left to go to school.

In our classroom we took our seat early and waited for school to start, I looked over at Ink and he was reading. "What are you reading?" I asked.

He looked up and said. "A book about Inkwolfs." He said. He gave me the book and it was a big book and it was all about Inkwolfs.

"Good morning you two early I see." Said our teacher. "Where is leaf?" She asked.

It was strange she was always early to water the flowers. "Let me go!" We heard leaf voice came from out side and Ink jumped out of his seat and went to see what was going on. He came back in with leaf and she looked sad, she sat down next to me and she said. "Good morning."

"Morning are you okay?" I asked.

"Thank to ink yes." She said. He was always pulling the colts who thought they were all that off us and teaching them a lesson in manners.

The class went by to fast and before it know it school was over. "That was a long day." Ink said sighing after.

"I thought it was too fast." I said.

"But you like school that the differences." Ink said patting my head. We went to Luneth's school and waited for him to walk him home.

"Big brother." He said. Ink stepped one step to the left, and Luneth fly past us and landed on the ground. "Oh no hug." He said sad.

"No you can just don't came flying full speed at my to hug me, it hurts to catch you full speed." Ink said. He went over and hugged his little brother. We all went home and both Alyssa and Sky were sitting in front of the window waiting for us, and when they saw us ran straight for the door.

I let ink open the door and take the tackle he didn't see coming. They had pinned him and licked his face Sky got off him and came over to me. "Hello master how are you?" He asked.

"Don't call me master just crystal or flower." I said. Inkedheart was still pinned by Alyssa she was laying on him and was talking to him.

"Ink do you need help?" I asked.

"No i'm fine she just sitting on my back." Ink said lifting his head.

Luneth went inside and looked around and asked. "Where is light?"

"She is in her crib when you mom watching her." Alyssa said. But Luneth could not hear her so it was pointless.

"Up stairs in mom room with mom." Ink said getting up. We all went inside and i sat down and got out my homework as Ink fed both Alyssa and Sky and got them fresh water.

We finished our homework when a loud crash from upstairs. Ink and I ran up there and our mom was in the bathroom and it came from her room, We all ran in and Midnight light had taken the cloth next to her crib and pulled the lamp off the night stand. "Thank Celestia." I said.

We cleaned up the mess and went to our room to relax with the light who loved sitting on inks head. we were all on the bed when Ink sneak in a little kiss. "Hey." I said

"Light look big sis is blushing she embarrassed." Ink said with a smile

"Ink i have a question will i have to fight?" I asked. He looked at light who was pawing at his tail.

"No i won't let you i don't want you to get hurt." Ink said. He lifted his tail up then down and she reacted to it by laying on his tail.

"But I can help now i want to help." I said. I want to be of some use to him in everything but it seems that he only want to keep me safe and that okay but i want him safe as will. "I will fight by your side when every you need me the most." I said

Light then started to fall asleep on his tail and he covered her with his tail as a blanket. He looked at me and said. "Okay i will trust you to help but do your best to keep yourself safe as well." I smiled and he laughted and he looked at me and was smiling as will.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13 Father advice.**

Only two weeks until Crystal Flower and I get married, and my nerves were getting to me and i was scared, crystal was out with my mom and sister getting her dress and my dad took me to his tailor to get me a good suit for me to wear and it took some time for her to take my size and she made sure I was comfortable.

I got my suit and it cost only 50 bits for a friends discount. "Dad i still don't have a best mare or colt and Luneth wanted to be the ring bearer and Heart is with crystal as a bride's maid." I said.

"You still have midnight light she may be young but she love being near you." Dad said.

"True but how can we keep her still for that long?" I asked.

"Your mom can hold her or me if you want." He said.

"But i also think she can be a flower mare but she may not understand the role and play with the flower's." I said chuckling at the thought.

"True but she will be calm and if not she can be the life of the wedding and the cute as well." He said. I then made my choice she was my best mare. I had to get her a dress as well.

"Brother look I got a tux too look it fit me just right." Luneth said. He was looking in a mirror when i rushed his mane up a little.

"It look great on you here." I put his scarf around his neck not tight just lightly and it looked better on him. "That's better." He looked up and I smiled and he smiled as well. We all went home and got something to eat and get light feed, my dad picked her up from my mom at the wedding dress shop.

She keep crying and we couldn't find out why. "Here let me hold her." I said. My dad gave her to me that when we found out she just wanted me to hold her because she stopped crying right there. "She only wanted me to hold her." We think it because our coat colors are close and she finds it calming.

"You know she can always sit on your back as well during the wedding." My father said. That was not a bad idea she would look at he crowed and they would find it cute and she would stay still.

"That a pretty good idea." I said. I was holding our tuxes but my dad he had his an Luneth was looking at light and she was looking at her.

"I don't get it how did she come out of mommy?" He asked. Both dad and I stopped and looked at each other.

"That is a question only adults can know." I said. He looked at me and dad.

"Well is Big brother and crystal going to have a foal of their own soon?" He asked.

"NO!" I said. "No i don't think i really ready to be a father." I said. My dad started to laugh. "What's funny?" I asked.

"Just seeing you take care of light me and your mother both know you are going to be a great father." He said.

"Really you think so?" I said shocked.

"It take two thing to take care of a foal, You need to love it and be able to give your life for the little one and give up a lot of your time to take care, be there we they have a cold, and hold their hoof when they need it most. You were hard to take care of because you loved doing thing on your own but now you know you need someone there a wife, a daughter, or even a little brother." He said

He was right thought i did need help from everyone in my family and my friends as well and it was not like i had to fight alone I have Alyssa and themalus to help keep us safe and sound, so this little foal could have a future so bright.

Light started to pat my hoof and i looked and she was just patting it to pat it, and when she noticed i was looking at her she stopped and looked up at me and smiled. "Having fun there?" I asked.

She opened her mouth and said some random noise like she was trying to talk to me. "Of course I know what you mean." I said.

"What did she say?" Luneth asked.

"I have no idea but i went along just to make her smile." I said. My dad snuggled my side and i looked and he smiled.

"See good father and we are home so can you get her the bottle." He said.

I went back in and made up a bottle and feed her and she drank it and she took it slow and i made sure it was not straight up and down but at an angle. "Take it slow don't drink to fast now okay." I said. When she finished she pushed the bottle away. "Oh you're done." I put the bottle down and out her over me shoulder and gently patted her back. She let out a cute little burp and when i turned her around she started to giggle.

"Ink put her in her crib it time for her nap." Dad said. I took her upstairs and placed her in the crib and she instantly yawned and couldn't keep her eyes open.

"It like a spell she tired out of no where." I said putting a blanket over her. She fell asleep pretty fast and she looked so peaceful and cute as she slept.

"Come on they just got back i wanted to take you to the castle for something so come on." Crystal, heart, leaf and mom were all back. "We are going to the castle are you coming with you four."

"No i'm fine." Heart said

"I have to go home sorry." Leaf said. But mom and Crystal came with, we went straight to the castle and to the guards rest room. It was way to dark to see anything. I moved around to want I though was the middle of the room until the light went on.

"Surprise!" All the pony's in the room yelled. I was caught off guard by this and I looked around and found a sigh hang up that said.

"Happy 18th birthday." I looked at my dad and he was smiling.

"This was going to be on your birthday but everything happened and we couldn't do it so we are celebrating now." My dad said.

It made me smile that they did this for me, we had fun and everypony on the guard was there and the maids were too. Everypony was having a fun time and I noticed silver crest and her mother talking, so I went over to talk to them and Crystal followed.

"Hi how are you two?" I asked.

"Good and I know it was Four months ago but happy birthday." Silver crest said.

"Thanks." I said. We talked for sometime when my dad wanted me. "You needed me?" I asked.

He gave me a glass of what looked like cider and said. "Yes cheers." I took a drink and nearly spit it out by the taste alone.

"What is with this cider?" I asked.

"It hard apple cider." He said laughing from my reaction. "Since you are now of age it is your first drink."

"It taste terrible i don't think i will like it that much." I said putting down the glass.

"Just like you mother she fancy's wine more then hard cider." He said laughing at my reaction. I gave him a mean glare and he just kept laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 Light dimmed then shined so bright.**

I was looking around my room for lights doll and she was patting my side nonstop for it but she lost it by throwing it without me in the room so i have no idea where to start. "Where is it?" I asked her.

She just looked at me and smiled. "What are you looking for" Crystal asked. She was just walking in and she wanted to help. I told her what happen and she looked in one spot and found it. "Here it is." Light started to reach for and crystal gave it to her.

"Thanks I don't like it when she crying it make me sad and I dropped everything I was doing to find it." I said.

"Will you room is clean and nothing on the floor how could you not find it?" She asked. It was true but i did have a lot on my mind so i may have missed it without knowing.

"Yeah just the same old colt i fell in love with." She said brushing up to me. It made me blush and she noticed and laughed.

"So are you still free for training?" I asked. She got a sour look and sat down and pouted for a little bit. "Of come on don't be a little filly or should I start treating you like a foal again." I said

"No yes i'm still free it just i don't understand what it is for?" She asked.

"you are going to help me but it only help if you have a good magic to use and we are also helping little light learn some magic too." I said nuzzling her nose and she liked it when I did that.

"Fine lets get started." She said. I took her and light downstairs and out back into the field behind our house and put up a small barrier. Sky and Alyssa came with and Crystal brought her staff.

"Okay let start with basic, light can you pick this leaf up?" I asked. She looked at it and picked it up with her hoof and I said. "Now try with magic." She dropped it and tried but she couldn't and got frustrated. "It okay you still ever young we are just trying you don't have to get mad you were farther then I was at Age 0." I said.

She then started to play in the pile of fallen leafs and hide in the crimson colors. "Now crystal how about..." I was stopped by her picking me up with magic. "Okay this is not needed." I said.

She was having fun at least but she dropped me on my head. "Sorry I didn't mean to drop you." She said instantly. we trained for a little bit of time and she was tired so we finished and relaxed in the leafs with light who was still jumping from pile to pile well more like walking but she thinks she is jumping.

Light then start to sneeze and it only got worse so we took her inside and put a warm blanket on her back, she stopped but she didn't look to good. We were the only two home, the other were out at the store.

I got her carriage and we took her to the foal doctor and she was taken to a hospital and she was being looked at when she coughed and sneezed. They kept her over night after giving her some medicine and I stayed to keep her safe. I fell asleep holding her hoof they had a small crib for her to sleep in so i could stay with her and crystal stayed with her as well. "Don't worry your daughter is doing fine you can calm down some okay. " Said a nurse.

"She not my daughter she my little sister and she didn't looks so good." Then heart ran in the room and saw she was sleeping and looked fine.

"Thank celestia." She said exhaling after. "What happen?" She asked.

"We don't know she just didn't look good and we took her to a foal doctor and she told us to take her here." I said.

"Mom and Dad are in the waiting room so you can go to them and talk to them." She said.

"I can't she is holding onto my hoof and I don't want to risk waking her up by taking it from her." I said. She let me stay with her and I ended up falling asleep there on the floor. I woke up to light patted to the head and when I opened my eyes it was light she was patting my head. "Morning light thank celestia your feeling better." I said.

A doctor came in and he looked at light and was shocked and said. "She awake?" He grabbed her chart and looked at it. Heart came in and was surprised as well.

I heard them whisper. "How is she alive there was a lethal amount that should have killed her." I got up and stumbled a little getting up. the doctor left and heart came up to me and grabbed my coat and Yelled. "What did you do!"

"My master didn't do anything I saw how much he loved this little mare so I saved her by taking in the large amount of energy into my body and put some in my master as well he looked a little drained."

"What energy what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"She had a massive amount of magic energy that should have killed her but it looks like themalus just saved her." Heart said. She sighed her out and I put on her little jacket on her and a scarf around her neck so she was nice and warm. I took her home and the door was locked so I unlocked it and my parent were upstair in bed.

At their door I heard mom crying she must have thought light was dead. Then light patted the door and said. "Ma'am." then my mom opened then door and light leaped off my back into her hooves.

"What she's alive?" Mom said. "What did you do?"

"Themalus saved her by putting half the energy into my body and into his body to save her." I said. She just hugged her little foal and didn't care just that she was alive.

"Thanks Themalus thank you soo much." I heard her say. I went to my room and luneth was with crystal.

"Ink." Crystal said. she had a sad look on her face.

"Crystal everything is fine, Themalus and I took half the energy in her body and she alive mom has her right now and she spoke her first words." I said. They both went to see her and they cried with joy for her still being alive.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15 Wedding bells.**

It was late and I was still up reading and crystal was with her parent's. It was only three day till the wedding and I was beyond nervous and my dad could tell. "Light go get him." She came running with a cape on her back.

"Hi there light how are you feeling." I picked her up and she then called me.

"Ma'am." My dad started to laugh. She could only say that word but it good that she is able to. She had been feeling better and full of life that we can barely keep up with her.

"I need you to watch her, your mom is waiting outside but we had been called in late to work the night shift." He said. I looked at him and he was in his armor.

"Of course." I said. He then left and I waved them off with light hoof and she looked at me confused why I was doing that. Back inside she wanted to play with the card on the table. I gave her 1/4 the deck and she was throwing the cards. I picked up a stack of paper and throw them in the air as i slipped on a small pile of card.

"Should have seen that coming." I said. Light was picking the card up and putting them in a pile. Crystal came down after hearing the crash, She was taking a shower and must have just finished.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She helped me up and she said. "Only one day till the big day I can't wait." She was beyond happy and so was I but I was nervous.

"Are you hungry I was going to heat up one of light bottle I can make something for you as well." I said. light start to understand what we were saying and started clapping.

"Sure." She said. I went to the kitchen and warmed it with a little heat with some magic but made sure none was left on it for her body to take in. She came in and I picked her up and put the bottle near her mouth and she started to drink it.

I made something for Crystal, luneth, and I and he was upstairs working on something but we didn't know what. I took light because she was still drinking her bottle and went to his room and heard a crash of glass. I opened the door and he was not alone sweetie belle was with him.

"Are you two okay?" I asked. He looked at me and got a bad look.

"Yeah just dropped a mirror sorry." He said. I picked it up with magic and put it in the trash can he had in his room.

"Came downstairs you two dinner is done." I had forgotten they were working on a school project together tonight. Light finished and i took the bottle and patted her back. Luneth took the bottle and went downstairs.

Light sat in the highchair and I made me something to eat because I gave sweetie belle my share. "Sorry for making you cook for me." Sweetie belle said.

"Don't be it fine." I said. After dinner I took light upstairs and put her crib next to my bed and she fell asleep fast. I then yawned and felt somepony snuggle up to my left and it was crystal.

"Come on let get some sleep." She said. I looked at her and kissed her cheek and go in bed and she snuggled on my chest. In the morning I felt crystal leave but before she did she kissed my head.

When I did get up it was because light kept patting my face and she looked grumpy when I opened my eyes. "Are you hungry?" I asked. When I got up and she very happy and she held out her arms. I took her downstairs and warmed up some milk and a bottle and she was playing with her doll.

"Oh are you going to feed her?" My mom asked. I said yes and out the two together and picked her up. She left to the town hall where are wedding was going to be hold. Light grabbed the bottle and started to drink from it, She knew she was hungry and was not waiting.

I woke both luneth and my father up and they got their stuff ready and I got both lights and my ready as she drank her milk. She was going slower then usually but that not a bad thing it must be a little to warm for her so she waited a little for it to cool down.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. I picked her up and she was just had her mouth on the bottle. We went to the town hall and the colts had a room and the mares had a room to get ready for the wedding. I was tying my tie as when my cousin midnight lantner came in he was 10 and just like luneth in the energy way.

"Sorry i'm not late am I?" He asked.

"No we just getting ready so you get ready as well." I said. After everypony was ready we went to the alter and I stood their with light sitting on the ground. I put her on my bad and gave her a doll to play with.

I was waiting not very long when the music started and my father walked Crystal down to my side. Then the priestess came up and started the ceremony. "Today we are gathered to bring Crystal Flower and InkedHeart Midnight together as two pony tha wish to spend the rest of their lives together, The two loved ones had prepared vows for one either."

She let crystal go first and I was okay with that. "Inky boo from the first time i saw you I thought I was dream that I had fallen in love a colt I didn't even know but that was fine and over the year till we finally told each how we felt i was scared to tell you but i did try, I was scared that one day you would be somepony else as well but I didn't want to be greedy and try to be the only one who gets you, And now today is the happiest day of my life I'm with the colt i love the most and can wait to be your wife." She said. It made me smile to hear her say that all.

"Flower petal from the day I meet you i was lovestruck but never know how to tell you how i felt because i was hopeless in that way and only know that I wanted to be with you and on that day you first kissed me I was the happiest colt ever and I only wanted to hold you." I saw the ruby necklace I got here for her 17th birthday. "And now I can't keep my eyes off of you and will never take them off for fear i will miss your beauty too much and now that I can I will keep them on you to let you know how much you mean to me." I said with a big smile on my face.

Luneth then came skipping down with the rings on his back. "Now the rings please?" The priestess asked. Luneth gave us the ring and stood next to me. "Now Crystal Flower do you take Inkedheart to be your husband through rain or shine through the worse and the best days?" She asked.

"I do." Crystal said. She bent her head down and I put the ring upon her head and she lifted it and it was blush heavy.

"Do you take Inkedheart take Crystal Flower to be you wife through rain or shine through the worse and the best times?" She asked me.

"I do." I said. I bent my head down and felt her slip the ring around my horn and when I lifted it I felt my face get warm.

"Does anypony abject to them getting married?" She asked. No pony answered her and she said. "By the power bestowed to me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." She finished.

I took her hoof and gently kissed her, we both had our eyes closed and it felt different but it was okay and it felt nice and safe. We pulled back and everypony started to clap and we went down the aisle. and took her to a cart the had a sigh on the back that said. "Just married."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16 Lovely wife**

At the reception party, everypony was telling my how happy they were for us and that they give us blessing. I was with crystal and my family eating dinner. "So how does it feel to be a married couple now?" Mom asked.

"It feels nice to married." I said. Crystal twisted our tails together and smiled. "I love your dress a lot." I said. She looked at me and smiled, she had food in her mouth and couldn't speak.

She swallowed the food and said. "Thanks and you look real dashing." She Then looked at light, She was playing with a bundle of flower, she was tossing them bending them and just holding them. "Having fun there?" Crystal asked.

She looked startled and then normal. "You must have scared her." I said. She then tossed a flower at her. "she tossed a flower at flower." I said. The Light tried to put some flowers in my mane. I bent my head down and she only but a red one in my mane. I took a pink one and put it in crystal flower's mane.

"Ma'am, dada." Light said. She started to say two word now and she calls me ma'am still. I picked her up out of the high chair and put her in my lap and she sat there calm. She was ready for a nap and she knew it and showed it. I rocked her gently and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"yeah definitely not ready to be a father." My mom said.

"What he is the most fatherly colt I know beside dad but he is a father so he doesn't count." crystal said.

"You think so as well?" I asked.

She smiled and it made me feel better knowing she thought i would be a good dad, she knew but thought i knew myself. "Of course you always help light and you seem too enjoy it as well so why not and you are gentle as well." She said.

Light was fast asleep when she started to snore a little it was cute and she was adorable. "Maybe I'm ready to be a father." I said softly. I looked up and everypony was smiling, I couldn't help but smile as well.

Alyssa and sky were running from table to table greeting everypony there and they made their last stop at our table and I poured some water for both of them. "Looks like they greeted everypony here." Mom said.

"Yeah but that was some what their role." I said. They both drank all of the water I gave them. We all had a great time at the party we all danced, talk to old family, but there was one thing that suck out the most.

"Umm Sir Midnight." A mare said behind me, I turn around to see a aqua colored mare in a dress.

"Yes who may I help you?" I asked.

"Umm yes where is your newly wedded wife i must see her?" She asked

"Of course how do you know her?" I asked.

"I'm... I'm here real mother." She said.

"What!" I shouted a little too loud.

"Shh let not cause a sense." She said.

"well if she see you that going to happen but fine follow me." I said. She was dancing with our dad as the father daughter dance. We let them finish and i called her over. "Flower petal somepony is here to see you." I let her mom through and her eyes widen and she ran into her hooves.

"Mom" She choked up.

"Honey I'm sorry that i gave you up." Her mom said hugging her. "But it seem now that you have your own family and they love you greatly, and a husband that will protect you no matter what."

"Mommy I love you." She said. We let them have their reunion and it was nice. We explain everything to her and the Inkwolf as well she didn't really take that part nicely and I told her I would never let anything happen to her. "I will never let anything happen to her till my final breathe she will never be hurt and only happy."

"Thank you that help to know that you will protect her you do know a little about them right?" She asked.

"As much as they know they seem to be unable to remember their past but we are going to find it together." I said petting Alyssa's head.

"Thanks." Then a colt came up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi who may you be?" I asked.

"Silverknight here plus 1." He said.

"Stop the introduction Knight you are dating my daughter real mother." dad said.

"I'm not dating her we are married." He said.

"DAD look out." Then silverknight was knocked on the ground and it was by a mare maybe of age 16.

"Oww crystal Knight what have i told you about tackling me." He said.

"No I tripped on the... table cloth." She said embarrassed.

"Wait you called him dad so that means." Crystal said.

"She is your younger sister I always felt bad that i was able to keep her but not you I wanted you to have a good life." I looked at crystal and she had her head down.

She got up and ran out the room and out of the building. "I'll get her." I said. I ran after her and found her in garden it was raining hard so I over to her and she was crying. "Crystal?" I asked.

"Why she gave me up and one year later gave birth to her and keep her why not keep me that not fair. Maybe it would have been better if I was not even born." She said. I put my hoof on her shoulder and hugged her.

"Don't Say that I would be nothing without you." I said. She looked in my eyes and I kissed her. She held onto my back my and the rain just fell on us and got us soaked. Everypony came outside with umbrellas to keep dry and saw us. In their eye it was romantic and beautiful and to us it was the start to our lives together.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17 A suprising news.**

It had been a few weeks and Crystal and I have just gotten back from our honeymoon and we went to a romantic hot spring in a peaceful valley and had a great time as a married couple and she had a great time. I unlocked the door and crystal stepped aside and I was confused why. Then I got tackled by both Alyssa and sky. "I see why you let me open it." I said. They both got off of me and went to crystal. I got up and went inside and light came running over to me and wanted me to pick her up.

"Inky." She said.

"What do you call me?" I asked.

"Ma'am inky." She said with a smile. I was cute and she seemed real happy to see me. She snuggled up and fell asleep in my hooves. It was around noon it was time for her nap and she loved to sleep in my hoofs.

"She missed you greatly." mom said. She kissed my horn and hugged me. Crystal came inside and both our wolfs ran in and got in their beds and laid down.

"Where dad at?" I asked.

"He is at work he is also yelling at Silverknight." She said.

"Why it not his fault?" I asked.

Crystal went upstairs to put our stuff up and mom said quickly. "It is he is her father but he balded on her when she got pregnant and later went to fix what he wronged but it was to later and she was gone."

I stood there and got really anger, and then we heard a loud crash come from upstairs. We both ran up there and she had broken her mirror she punched it, she must have heard. Her hoof was badly cut so we took her to the hospital to get it healed. "Sorry it just why did they even show up to make my life worse or they thought i would be happier!" She said.

Heartbeat came in and luneth and his friend were behind him in nurse uniforms. "Here we need you to hold this still." She asked.

She took it and couldn't she was too anger and I kissed her cheek and said. "It okay they are not the problem any more they came go and do what ever but you have a husband now and maybe we can have our own little one soon." I said.

She looked at me and held the ball straight and she kissed me gently. "Inkedheart, if she want you must leave the room I would like to test her magic levels and her special area to make sure she is fine it time for her physical and I was going to do it seeing that she is here now." She said.

"No he can stay i need his strength any way." The three little ones ran out the room and crystal held my hoof as Heart got her physical done and she passed everything but she had too take out her contacts.

"you wear contacts?" I asked.

"Yes I don't think you would like to see me with glasses on." She said

"I would love to it see you in glasses. I not pressuring you, you can still wear contacts." I said.

She had to read some letters and had a hard time but i held her hoof and told her. "You did great." Heart did more test and we went home. Her hoof would not scar just be sore for a little while.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" I asked. She stopped me and kissed me and it was meaning full.

"Everything came on we need to get me some glasses." She said. We went to a eye doctor and got her some glasses they were red and they only went around her eyes only and I got a pair of reading glasses as well.

I kept them on as we went home and she had her on and it was to support her. "You look beautiful." I said. She turned her head and I could she that she was blushing. We went home and mom was reading a letter.

She looked at us and said. "Oh Crystal got some glasses."

"I looked through many different types of glasses till I got these pair." She said.

I kissed her cheek and I went to the kitchen and asked. "What do you two want for dinner?" I asked.

"How about something healthy?" Mom asked.

"Okay anything in mind?" I asked.

"I make it you two just rest." She was acting weird I went to take a quick shower, I got in the bathroom I started the water and waited for it to warm up then looked in the mirror and saw myself and themalus behind me.

"What the?" I turned around and he was standing there. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes you just scared me that all." I said.

"Sorry master." He said. He just stood there and I looked at him.

"Can I gt some privacy?" I asked.

Then he was gone, Everypony was acting strange and I started to notice. I got under the water spraying down and stood under it. I washed myself off and used my mane care products and got out and realized I took long then I wanted too.

I went downstairs with the towel on my shoulders and Dinner was done and everypony was at the table mom, dad, Heartbeat, Luneth, Midnight Light, and Crystal Flower. I went and put the towel in the laundry room and sat down next to them and they all looked happy and it was nice. I looked at Crystal and she looked at me and we twist our tails and I held her hoof.

"So ink did you have a nice shower." Mom asked.

"Yes but themalus popped out of no where it was strange." I said.

Then Heart shot up and light looked at her strangely. "Ma'am inky." She said looking at me.

"When did she start saying inky?" I asked.

"Soon after you left she missed you a lot."

Then a paper fell from Heart coat on to the table it had crystal name on it so i took it and opened it. It was shocking what was on it.

"Heart when were you going to tell us?" I asked. She looked and saw the paper and freaked.

"What is it?" Crystal asked. I gave her the paper and she read it and was shocked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 Falling into darkness.**

"You keep something like this from us!" I tense.

"Ink, it not something I can just tell you I'm sorry." Heart said.

I got up and left. I went to the mountain side and looked off, it was next to the park and I just stood there. "Ma'am inky." I heard behind mem, I looked down behind me, Light somehow found me but nopony else.

"Did you sneak out to find me?" I asked. She smiled and laid her head on my chest, sat down in the grass though I did over react a little but it was not something you from you own brother.

"InkedHeart!" I heard mom shout from a far. We followed her voice to the sunrise district and found the whole family. "Inky pow." She said in relief.

"Sorry I guess I over reacted." I said.

Heart walked up and said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you iI just didn't know how to." I hugged her and light did too.

"No i'm the one who should be sorry I should have been more calm headed about it, then that." I said. We all went home and had our dinner and then had a family game night. We played the family game and added two piece Crystal and Lights. We played till everypony won and light we let her win first and she didn't understand what was happening only that she wanted the throw the dice a lot.

We all went to bed when Light passed out on the couch in my lap I took her upstairs and put her in her crib, it was moved back to mom and dad's room. I went back to Crystal's room but Crystal was already asleep so I just hugged her and went to my room and laid down.

In the morning I had to get up early for work and it was really early so I could shower and get ready. By the time I was finished no pony was wake yet and it was okay, I left and note and went to work at the silver cup and it almost ready to open just need the waiters and I was one of them. "morning everypony." I said. They all said good morning back and I waited for the first customer to be seated in my section.

When the door open there was not very many ponies waiting but it was only time for breakfast and I was not very busy. "Ink I just set a family down in your section please see to them." The host said.

I went over and it was Crystal mother and father and her sister. "Hello I'm InkedHeart and I will be your waiter what can I get you to drink?" I asked.

"Hey your the colt who married my daughter." Her mom said.

"Yes I am." I said. I took my notepad out with magic and then Crystal knight got a weird look and her dad hide her vision.

"Stop using magic." Her dad asked. I grabbed it and used my hoof, He uncovered her eyes and she looked relieved.

"Sorry I make sure not to do that again." I said. They ordered their drink and I went and Crystal was clocking in. "Stay out of my section." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"You're "real" parents are here and I think you sister is a magiphobia." I said.

"Really great." She said. "Wait but mom a unicorn?" She said confused.

I heard her mom said my name and I went over and she showed me both her and Silverknight I.D. "Can we please get a bottle of wine?" She asked.

"At 10:00 in the morning?" I asked.

"It not for now but later." Knight said.

"Of course." I said. I went back to the kitchen and to the liquor cabinet and Crystal looked at me confused. "My guess they are looking for a good time tonight." I said. I took one red wine and gave it to them and They were ready to order their food.

I took the order to the chief when we heard a loud scream came from the other side of the restaurant, I ran over and it was the yellow protector from before and he was trying to kill the host.

"Hey!" I yelled. He turned to me and walked toward me. "It me you want." I said. I ran out of the restaurant and lead him to the somewhere nopony was. He fell for it and followed but I couldn't summon Themalus unless Alyssa was around and I was alone and Weapon less.

"Didn't think this through did you." A voice behind me said. I turn and a colt with a dark black coat walked past me and stood next to him.

"You must be the master." I said.

"Yes and I'm giving you one chance I have everypony you love right at the end of a sword all it take is a fire of a light and they are all dead. Listen to me and they live." He said.

"What You lying!" I said angered.

"Am I That pony you got sky from I sent him to you so you could kill him I told him to kill you brother but he fail and now he is dead. Now will you listen or will you find all your family dead." He said. I had to I couldn't take that chance and I had nothing to protect myself with.

"Fine what?" I asked.

"Good boy I want you to go home and never use your powers again and never try to cheat me." He said. He was just a coward and I knew it. "Oh and You will get this back when I trust you enough." He took Midnight Light from his coat and she was out cold

"Give her back!" I said.

"You really don't get blackmail. She is my till I say so." Then she woke up and bite his hoof and He dropped her. "You brat." He kicked her and I jumped to catch her.

Light started to cry I held her and she cried into my chest. I looked and He was gone. I took her home and she stopped crying when we got inside. "Oh Light there she is." Mom said. She noticed the kick mark on her stomach and took her. I went upstairs and to my room. I locked the door behind me and felt useless and knew that he was not lying at all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19 The start of a war**

I was sitting in my room depressed that it was my fault that light go hurt, and I just wanted to her to be safe not in danger when I heard a light patting on my door. I opened it and light ran in and hugged me. "She still loves you." mom said outside the door.

"Why i got her hurt." I said. Then light bonked my head but it was very soft.

"She said it not, What happen?" She asked

"Somepony with the yellow protector from before lead me to a trap and told me to do nothing" I said.

"But you have to fight." She said. I looked off and didn't say anything. "Just get some rest I'll wake you up in an hour please." Mom said

I laid down and slept for an hour and my mom woke me up and she went to finish making lunch and Crystal was home. I went down stairs and she hugged me and was worried about how I was and made sure I was not hurt. "I'm fine" I said.

"Good I took the others home but will Crystal knight came back with me she wanted to get to know her older sister." She said.

"Okay I guess it will be good for you to know her." I said.

I looked and Crystal knight was sitting at the table with luneth talking to him. "So you are my sister in law?" He said.

"Yes why do you have a cape on?" She asked.

"He is a part of a club that is meant to find their Cutie mark and they wear that cape to show that they are." I said.

She chuckled and noticed. "You don't have your Cutie mark." She said.

"Yes I don't have it but that not the first thing on my list but it on there." I said. I stepped outside to get some fresh air and my mom came out with me.

"Take Crystal and light to the park or somewhere to relax that is the best you can do right now." she said.

Then a few winged royal guards came down one was my dad. "InkedHeart you need to come with us." One said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You are needed for questioning about the creature that attacked the silver cup the earlier today." Dad said.

"Okay." I followed them and Alyssa came with us, at the castle the princesses were in a panic and were taking heavy measures to keep the town under control.

"Sir ink this is the second time you have escaped the grasp of death from the hand of these creatures." I thought that it was three times now. "We are hoping that you are one pony who may know what is going?" She asked.

"Well it a long story and may harm me more than help." I said. She took me to the courtroom with the highest ranking guard my dad in that rank.

"We hold this meeting to talk about the war that has not been seen for many year. The inkwolf are back and fighting one another and it causing our city major damage that it can't be keep secret any more. The Inkwolf have an ability that they can summon a creature to fight with we have not named them."

"Protectors that what they are." I said.

"Sir how do you know that you wouldn't know a inkwolf would you?" One of the high ranking guards asked.

I was scared to tell but the princesses are most likely not in the mood. "Yes I'm the master of one and She been fighting to stop the master who abuse other inkwolf, she means no harm or her protector."

"That wolf there is one?" Princess luna asked.

"Yes she is but she is not going to harm anypony she care for my family and her protector even saved my newborn sister from death, she had to much magic energy in her that it was going to kill her but he stored half and I took the other half." I said.

"What that was reckless of you that could have killed you." Princess celestia shocked.

"She is a newborn till the day I breath my last breath she will live a happy life." I then thought how to keep my family alive without me. "Princess I have a request may you please protect my family and have guard with them till the final battle has been won, but make seem as if I had done something wrong and they are being watch in suspension?" I asked

"Of course but why?" Celestia asked.

"A colt with a brown coat has been threatening my family and if the guards are keeping them safe it will make my job easier." I said.

"We will but I will have my highest rank officer following you to make sure you don't cause harm to my land." Celestia said.

"Please princess don't take offense to this but one pony will not be able to stop me if I were to betray you." Then a guard ran and put his sword near my throat but themalus had beat him and pinned him. "He will protect me no matter what, Yes it is a great idea I just wanted you to know where it stands to this all." I said.

"You brat how darn you talk to the princess like that." The pinned guard said.

"No he is right and I see bravery in this colt eyes and I trust he will help us till the end." Celestia said


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20 A power from within.**

I was pacing in the halls waiting for my escort and think of a way to get this mystery pony out and for me to end all of this. My dad was in the hall watching me pace and looked worried for me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes and no, I can't see any of you till this is over and i can't let the mare I love help me any more." I said

"I know I will let them know what you are doing but how will you lure the colt out to fight him?" He asked.

"I got one Idea but I want to get the princess permission first but it will have to show that giant protector in the middle of canterlot." I said

"What ever it take but know we will deal with it if we have to so don't betray or try to run." A purple Alicorn said.

"Princess but what of the other elements do they know?" Dad asked.

"Yes and they are on the way but my brother will watch you son and make sure he is not doing the wrong thing." She said.

I had to start my plan and went back to canterlot and Alyssa was with me. "Do you really think that this will work?" She asked.

"I have no idea but I have to try to keep them all safe." I said. She noddled and then summoned themalus. "I need you to lure the yellow protector out we need him?" I asked. He the grow and shouted a blood boiling screech.

"So you already went against what I wanted." Somepony said behind me.

"No I am fighting back to protect my family from you." I said pulling out my sword. He got a smirk on his face and pulled out a spear and had it between his legs.

"Then you better try your best." He charged me and I blocked he strike and our protectors then started to fight.

He slashed in multiple directions and didn't show any sigh of getting tired but all i could do was block he strikes but unlike him i was showing that I was tired and it was not good. He seemed to keep his strength at the same level as well. "Just who are you?" I asked.

"The colt who will kill you." He answered. Then his took one step forward and lunged at me and I didn't think fast enough and he slashed me right side. He then keep on attacking and I tried my best to deflect or block the strikes. When he stopped I had cut marks all around my body and he was still not out of breath. Then a loud crash came from above us and the other protector had thrown themalus down the mountain and went after him.

"It only a matter of time till you ether bleed out or die from my spear." He said. I stood there weak and feeling very faint. I fell down on one hoof and couldn't get up but i thought that i couldn't go down like this.

He stepped forward but was stopped by magic wall and I felt somepony take my side to support me, I looked and it was Crystal flower and she kissed me and healed my wounds. "What I told them to protect you?" I asked.

"I had to help you." She said. Then the sky got clouded and I looked up to see a protector flying in and tackling the other off themalus.

I stood up and looked at her and smiled. "Stay back okay I don't want you to get hurt." I said. Then my sword glow and I could feel a strange power flowing through my body and I took advantage and Charged the strange pony and stirked at him and he had back off to and he started to winded. I keep striking his spear.

"Where did this power come from." He said shocked. I then stroke his spear and broke it in half. He fell to the ground and he took up the blade. I then got covered in a black armor that match both my sword and protector. "Where did he get all this power."

"If you make friends with your protector and inkwolf they let you have the true power that they can give their master." I said. I dashed passed him but didn't kill but knock him out.

The protector was killed by ours and thy return to normal size and went away and the guard arrest the mystery pony for betrayal on the kingdom, I looked at my hoof and saw the armor for a few seconds before it disappeared. The princesses came up to me and said. "Thank you for keeping your word but there is still one more thing we must talk about, your inkwolf we have to keep it power undercontrol but i think you are trust worthy and she can stay with you." Celestia said

"Thank you princess i will be at your side if you ever need me." I said. Crystal came up to me and next me bottom with her.

"Look something is there you may want to look at." She said. I look back and Saw my cutie mark a heart made of ink. I took my wife home and she was tired she had used a great amount of magi energy to keep me fight. At the house my whole family hugged me and saw my cutie mark.

We went inside and talked and I told them what happened and I explained it all. Light was trying to keep focus but she couldn't. I held crystal's hoof and she was leaned on me. She was half asleep and it was cute, I woke her up with a kiss.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"yes i'm fine and so is our little one." She said. she leaned her head on my and I looked at her and though she was finally safe.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21 A start to my family**

**(The Story is nearing it end and it will answer some unanswered question, There is going to be one chapters left after this one.)**

It was only been a few day after the fight with the mystery pony who I found out was silvercrest older brother who was arrest long ago for the murder of her true parent , I had been taking care of Crystal Flower every need she was pregnant and she was beyond happy about it, Luneth finally asked sweetie belle out and of course she said yes. My dad got a promotion to the second in command in the royal guards, my mom got a raise and she is very happy about that, and HeartBeat has been very busy with her work but she has enjoyed it greatly for the time she get to help other make it worth all the work.

I was at home it was very early everyone was asleep but my mom, light and I. Light was hungry so mom went to feed her and I was just up, Alyssa was still asleep next to sky and they were snoring but it was cute not vulgar. "Did you get any sleep?" Mom asked.

"Yes I'm just going through your parenting books to get an idea of what in store for me." I said. She chuckled and I gave her a look. "What?" I asked

"You don't need help of being a parent you help out with light all the time and you do great at it." She said giving me light and a bottle. "I need to get ready for work you dad should be up as well but can you please feed her?" She asked.

"Of course." I said. I tilted the bottle a little and let her grab it and she drank from it slowly, and she was very patient and enjoyed it. I heard somepony run from one room to the bathroom and I heard them throw up. "Big sis is up and morning sickness follows behind her as well." I heard her call my name and I went upstairs to her side.

"Mor... morning." She said. I patted her back and light did what I did. "Thanks." She said. She didn't throw up anymore and I got her toothbrush out and she took it and brushed her teeth. "So what do you have planned today?" She asked splitting in the sink.

"I have to go to the castle to get some award that I earned for protecting Canterlot and get the the title Canterlots protector." I said

"Ironic don't you think. We see that title as a inkwolf protector not a pony like us." She said. I did think about it but it was okay. We got ready for the award ceremony but I looked at the time and saw that it was almost time to for it, so we went the castle.

"Welcome Inkedheart, it nice to see you that you are doing fine." Celestia said.

"Thank you princess, you remeber Crystal flower." I said.

"Yes and I heard from you father that you two are married and are expecting." Celestia said.

"Yes princess it was true love and he took my heart." Crystal said. The princess smiled and took us to the grand hall. It was filled with random mares and colt some that I know and other that i didn't.

"Don't be nervous everything is going to be fine." Princess Luna said walking up.

I stepped up to the center of the room and stood next to my father and mother and The six elements of harmony came up with the both the princesses behind them. "Grand enters." I thought.

"InkedHeart Midnight we are happy to give you this award for protecting and saving many lives from the threat that had appeared and we give you the title Canterlots protector in the time of need we hope you will help us." Celestia said.

"At anytime I can be of any help I will be there." I said. She put the medal around my neck and I turned to all the ponies clapping, Crystal came up and hugged me and kissed my cheek.

I asked the princess to see they other master, She took me her self to his ceil and he was sitting there with his mask still on his muzzle. "Where is the inkwolf?" I asked.

"I told him to go to the park and wait for you if you had very beaten me He is already free and he is waiting for you." He said.

I ran to the canterlot park and saw a wolf Just sitting there with his paw in the mud. He looked at me and smile. "Thank you." He bowed his head and came over to me.

"We need you to start other bond with somepony I trust." I said. Then Silvercrest came up and I though that she would be the best choice to keep him safe. "Silver I need you to make a pact with this inkwolf." I said.

She gave me weird look and said. "You trust me to be the other master." She said.

"Not master but his friend and I think you can right the wrong your brother did to him." I said. She went up to him and scratched his chin and he licked her hoof.

"If it is okay with him." She said.

"She seems nice and the motherly type i would like to be with her yes." he said.

"He said yes." I said. Then she was the new friend of him and he started to wag his tail.

"What is your name?" Silver asked. He looked at her with confused eyes

"My name I was never given a name." He said. He looked down and Silver lifted his head

"Then I will call you alexander." She said.

"I like that name thank you." He said with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22 The end.**

It made been Nine months after everything had happen and thing got quiet and back to normal and it was nice, I was at home waiting for Crystal to get her thing together we were going to a hospital so she could get ready for birth.

"I can't believe it time already for this little one to come." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Yes its a great day that is for sure everypony is waiting outside for us come on." I said taking her bag. There were three cabs one for my parents and light, one for luneth and his friends, and one for Leaf,Crystal, and I had a cart as well.

"So are you two ready to be parents?" Leaf asked. We both smiled and looked at Crystal's stomach.

"We are ready yes to be parents." I said. The carts arrived at the hospital and I helped Crystal out of the cart and into the wheelchair were she was taken to her room, I stood next to her and they gave her a medicine where she would not feel most the pain. She was scared and and she took my hoof and I held it to make sure she know i was here for her.

"Okay Miss Midnight I need you to start pushing but take it slow don't rush okay." She said.

She did everything she was instructed to do at the moment they told her to do it and she gave birth to a healthy filly mare. THey gave her to crystal and she had her mothers coat, and my mane color. "What should we name her?" She asked.

"How about we take a part of both our names like Inked flower or crystal heart." I said.

"How about Crystal Ink?" She asked. I kissed her head and she smiled.

"It a beautiful name and I know she will love it." I said. She open her little eye and they were different one was shaped like a heart with a darker green in her left eye and the other one, she yawned and just fell back asleep. " She must be very tired." I said.

"Yes she is." Crystal said. Light was brought in and she was curious about her and wanted to be next to her. "She is tried but when she wakes up then you can be next to her." Crystal said.

I gently stroked our little mare mane as she slepted. She was sound asleep and my Family all loved her she was a cute little mare.

Crystal's real parents came in to see our little mare and they brought her sister and she was in love with her. They talked for a little bit till crystal fell asleep and she was peaceful.

We left the room and let them both sleep. We went to get something to eat in the cafe and we saw silvercrest there and she was with a colt maybe of he age of five.

"Hello it nice to see you again." I said.

"Hello I heard that crystal was having her foal today so I came be to tell her that I'm happy for her." Silver said. The little colt pulled on silvers jacket and asked her.

"Mommy can I get some thing to eat?"

"Of course just ask the nice mare what you want and she be happy to server you." Silver said.

"Is that your son?" I asked.

"Yes he is." SHe said.

She explained everything to me and the whole brother thing and she was very open about it too. It was relaxing just talking to a friend and everything being normal. After a while I went back to Crystal room and silver came with her son by her side.

"Crystal are you awake?" I said poking my head in. She was and she waved us in and little crystal ink was awake as well and she was looking around the whole room to see who all was in it.

"Hi there I'm your daddy, can I hold her?" I asked. Crystal gave her to me and she held onto my hoof and didn't let go she was holding on to me and it was alright i didn't mind at all.

"She really seems to like you a lot too." Crystal said. Crystal ink hugged my chest and moved around in my hoof a little to get a better view of things.

"Mommy is that the new foal." Silver colt asked.

"Yes it is but do be quiet she is easily spooked, so be careful with the volume of your voice." Silver said.

"okay mommy." He said.

"So that your son what's his name?" Crystal asked.

"It after his father, He was killed before he was born. Midnight saber." Silver said.

"Saber but thats my cousin." I said. "So you are link to our family I though he looked familiar He looks just like he dad when he was younger." I said stroking his mane.

"Hehe i forgot you were sabers cousin." She said chuckling.

I took crystals hoof and held it and she looked full of energy, our little one was moving around in my hoof and just trying to get free to move around and explore the place.

After two day in the hospital we took both of them home and I let our daughter walk around our house and she was enjoying the carpet and round around on it a lot like a little puppy. My mother came up to us and put light on the floor and they both went over to one another and played with one another and it looked peaceful too see our family's future ponies being happy and having fun.

"They have a great future ahead of them don't they." mom said

"They do and we will make sure nothing stop them from having one, as parents" I said I looked around and saw my father behind me my brother and sister next to him and the whole our whole family with us related or not and it was a nice sight I waited for all my life to see.

**(This is the final chapter don't worry it not over but the only beginning this will be a three book series, the next book is in the future of the pony but it may not in the view of InkedHeart but somepony close to him and I'm making a story on Silvercrest and Rubycrest her brother and the hardship they had after their brother had murder their parents. I hoped you loved the story if so please tell me what you though about it if you had one your favourite pony in the story.)**


End file.
